Trouble With Chibi
by Sailor Lune
Summary: Its been five years since the defeat of Galaxia and everything has been peaceful. The senshi have since returned to their normal lives, but now Usagi is facing a problem of her own.
1. The Test

Trouble With Chibi  
  
Chapter 1: The Test  
  
*Author's Comments*  
  
I've always wondered how the heck Chibi-Usa ended up with pink hair and red eyes since none of her parents have either, so I decided make up a story about how that came to be. The story takes place about five years after the fight with Galaxia ended, but before she becomes queen. However, Usagi and Mamoru are already married. In the manga it said Usagi had Chibi-Usa at the age of 22, in this chapter Usagi is 21, its early August.   
  
Oh yes, not that I need to tell anybody this, but I don't own Sailor Moon. I really wish I did though. Some characters that I made up will more than likely enter this story, but I'll fill you in on them as the story goes. This is my first story I've put up for anyone to read, I hope everyone likes it. Be sure and review to tell me what you think. Well on with the story.  
  
---------  
  
"Today's the day," Usagi thought to herself as she removed a short thin stick from a box. She walked into the room in front of her and closed the door behind her.  
  
With in a few seconds she emerged from the room. "Now all I have to do is wait," Usagi told herself. "It isn't that long. Just five minutes, then I will get to hear the news I've been waiting for. Five minutes... today is definitely the day. I can feel it."  
  
Usagi stepped down the single step that lead into the living room. The step was much like the one at the front door where they placed their shoes. She made her way to the couch carrying a white kitchen timer that she had picked up from a near by shelf. Before taking a seat, she turned the knob to five minutes and placed the timer on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Just five minutes, just five minutes, " Usagi began silently chanting to herself.   
  
A few seconds went by and Usagi looked down at the timer impatiently. "It hasn't even been a minute yet," Usagi told herself with a look of disappointment on her face.   
  
A few more seconds passed and Usagi glanced down again. She sighed and she returned her gaze to the wall in front of the couch. It still wasn't time. By time a full minute had passed Usagi was squirming around in her seat and tugging on her hair. Hopefully her eyes drifted towards the timer once more. "Only a minute has passed!" she told herself. "Five minutes seems like an eternity."  
  
She stood up and began pacing in front of the couch. "How long can five minutes possibly take," she said to herself. She stopped and looked down to check to see if her waiting was over, but only thirty seconds had passed.   
  
Usagi began pacing again, and a few seconds later she stood still once more; however, this time she wasn't stopping to look at the timer. She picked up a picture frame off the end table beside the couch and began to gaze at the picture that it held. It was of Usagi and Mamoru, a ten months ago, on their wedding day. "That day was perfect," Usagi said silently as she began admiring how beautiful she had looked in her wedding dress. She firmly pressed the glass encased momento to her chest as her mind began to drift further and further into the past. She spoke quietly, "Everyone was there. I was so happy and they were all so happy for me. I wish everyday could be like that day. Once I get the news I've been waiting for they will be, days filled with love and happiness."  
  
Usagi slowly put the picture back in its place and began pacing once again. She stopped once again, crossed her fingers, and slowly looked down to the timer hoping her five minutes would soon be up. Yet only a minute and half had passed, adding up to a total of three minutes. "This thing must be broken," Usagi told herself as she plopped down hard onto the couch.   
  
Soon Usagi was sitting upside down with her head hanging off the bottom of the couch, and her feet were hung over the back of it swinging back and forth impatiently. Her head had begun to grow red from all the blood rushing into it.  
  
"DING!" the timer went as Usagi's five minutes were finally up. She quickly tried to jump up in her current position, but did it without much luck. She managed to have her feet roll forward and her body slide off the couch landing into a tangled mess on the floor.  
  
She quickly untangled herself, stood up, and ran towards the bathroom at top speed, which caused her to forget the approaching step. Her body made a loud thud as she fell face first onto the floor.   
  
"Waaaa!" Usagi began to bawl as she rubbed her nose.  
  
The front door made a click as the knob was turned and it was pushed open. When the door opened Mamoru could be seen standing on the other side. He had come home from work early.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked Usagi as he entered the house.  
  
"Your home already..." Usagi sniffled as she pouted. She pointed to the step and said, "I tripped."  
  
"You always forget that's there," replied Mamoru as he walked toward her and helped her to her feet. "You must be more careful," he told his bride as he kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"I know, but I was in a hurry," Usagi told him.  
  
"In a hurry? What for?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Oh my, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed as she broke free from her husband and ran into the bathroom.  
  
A moment later, she remerged from the bathroom, teary-eyed and holding the stick. "I'm not pregnant," Usagi said sadly before she sank down to the hallway floor and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru said as he dropped down and held the crying woman in his arms.  
  
Later that night, Mamoru looked over where Usagi lay sleeping in bed beside him. Even in sleep she still looked heartbroken. It seemed she had forgotten what had happened a to her, just over five years ago. Seeing her disappointment hurt him, but telling her the truth would only hurt her more. He didn't want to have to relive the pain of losing his happy cheerful Usagi once again, but it eventually had to be done. Otherwise, she would just continue to torture herself like this, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't strong enough to go through that again, not yet, but soon he promised himself, soon he would tell her.  
  
As he brushed a strand of hair from her face he thought to himself, "Hopefully I can gather up enough strength and courage to tell her, my poor Usako." He gently kissed her cheek, wrapped his arm around her, and silently drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Usagi Verses the Evil Timer

Trouble With Chibi  
  
Chapter 2: Usagi Verses the Evil Timer  
  
Author's Comments  
  
Torturing Usagi is fun!......hehe. Well nothing much to say about this one, except Usagi hasn't found out Mamoru's secret yet, and is still having trouble getting pregnant. Not that Mamoru hasn't wanted to tell her, its just very hard for him to.   
  
Like I said last time I don't own Sailor Moon, but some characters that I made up will more than likely enter this story. I'll fill you in on them as the story goes. I hope everyone likes it. Be sure to review and tell me what you think or how I can improve it. Well on with the story.  
  
-------------------------  
  
One month had passed since her first pregnancy test, and today she would be taking yet another one. They had been way more active in the bedroom this week. This time she would surely be pregnant.   
  
Usagi once again pulled the stick from the box and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few seconds later she came back out with her trusty timer in hand. As usual, Usagi went into the living room to begin her waiting.   
  
She hated that part, but she was getting better at it. She had been doing this every week since September, and now it was like a ritual for her. Every time the results were the same and every time she was crushed.   
  
Usagi couldn't understand why she was having such a hard time getting pregnant. She had done the calculations right. Ok, well maybe she hadn't done them, but Ami had, and she was always right with her calculations. Besides that, Usagi had seen the future, and she knew Chibi-Usa's birthday was the same as hers so it had to happen soon because it was the begining of October. She didn't want to think about what might be the result if Chibi-Usa wasn't born.   
  
By this point Usagi began to get impatient and looked down at the timer. Three minutes had passed while she had been thinking to herself, and she had managed to sit still for most of it. All and all this was a good record for her, but she wasn't satisfied about how things always seemed to slow to a crawl every time she sat down to wait. Surely this had to be the work of some evil beings who's ultimate goal in life was to make her miserable. There was no other explaination for it. Surely it wasn't possible for time to normally go this slow.   
  
"As a champion of love and justice I must punish these evil ones! Come on do your worst, I'm ready for you!" yelled Usagi as she stood up from the couch and made a pose. She began to slowly walk around the coffee table while looking at the timer daring it to slow things even further.  
  
Usagi then dropped down onto her knees, so that she was looking at the backside of the timer. She leaned in close and put her nose on the coffee table still staring intensely at it.   
  
Suddenly she heard a honk from a near-by car as it drove by. This startled Usagi and she flew backwards. She landed hard on the floor while managing to kick the coffee table with her foot, which caused it to land on the couch. This had made the timer fly up into the air and hit the back of the couch hard. As soon as it hit, it bounced back towards Usagi's direction.  
  
"Ding," the timer went as it came to rest on the top of her head.  
  
"Ouch," Usagi whimpered as she laid sprawled out on the living room floor. As she lay there sniffling as she said, "I don't like that timer."  
  
Usagi slowly rose to her feet. She rubbed the bump on her head and looked down at the evil thing resting at her feet. Usagi brought her foot back and kicked it hard and sent it sailing across the room.   
  
Usagi let out a yelp, and began to hop up and down holding her foot. She had forgotten that was the sore one which had kicked the coffee table just moments earlier.   
  
Soon her hopping began to get out of control and she managed to hop into the chair beside the couch. This sent her and the chair toppling over backwards.  
  
She climbed up off the floor and limped her way to the bathroom while she slouched over and held her aching back.   
  
Usagi made her way down the hall when she some how managed to step on the hallway rug wrong, which caused it to slide across the wooden floor and slip out from under her feet. She hit the ground with a thud as she fell down right in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Everything is out to get me," she whined as she lay sprawled out on the floor. She lifted herself onto her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way into the bathroom. A moment went by and all was silent, but soon Usagi's crying could be heard from inside.   
  
It was later that afternoon when Usagi began to wander all over the house looking through the nooks and crannies of the living room.   
  
"Where did I leave it?" Usagi asked herself as she contiuned searching for it. "The recipe says the soufflé needs to cook for forty-five minutes, but I know I'll forget if I don't set the timer."  
  
Several minutes had passed before for she finally found what she had been searching for. It had looked a little beat up from her earlier episode. She shook it and it made a weird jingling noise. Usagi tried to turn the knob only to find that it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Come on you stupid timer," she said as she began wrestling with it trying to force the knob to turn, and while doing this she some how ended up on the floor.   
  
Usagi stood up and began frantically jumping up and down on the evil contraption.   
  
After she thought it was punished appropriately she bent over and picked it up. Usagi tried to turn the knob once more, and this time, to her surprise, it turned easily. She set the timer accordingly, and went to go watch her favorite TV show.   
  
By the time her show was over, the timer still had not gone off. However, Usagi did not give this a second thought and continued to watch TV. Halfway through her second show she began to smell something strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on what the smell was, so she sat there for a few minutes playing 'guess that smell'. Finally she realized it was her soufflé burning in the oven. She quickly jumped up from the couch which almost made her loose her footing. However, with much waving of the arms she was able to remain upright, and trotted off into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi turned off the oven. Then she opened it and pulled her concoction out. She set it on the counter and became teary-eyed at the sight of it. It was badly burnt and misshapen; it looked nothing like the one in the picture. Mamoru would be home soon, and she had ruined dinner once again. "I can't get pregnant, and I can't cook. I'm an awful wife. What does Mamoru see in me?" she thought to herself as she sank onto the floor. Usagi brought her knees up to her chest and began hugging them as she cried.   
  
Moments later she heard the click of the front door as it opened. Mamoru was home from work. Usagi didn't want him to know that she had been crying because she saw the pain and sadness in his eyes every time he had come home to her crying. She dried her eyes, stood up, and looked at the soufflé on the counter. She had been crying the whole time, and now it was too late to try to prepare another meal or salvage this one. Usagi decided to make the best of it and picked it up. She then put a big smile on her face and walked out into the living room where Mamoru stood waiting.   
  
"Welcome home Mamo-chan. I made dinner," Usagi said as she held out the burnt soufflé for him to inspect.   
  
Mamoru started to lean in to kiss her when he noticed the burnt and mysterious thing in her hands. He quickly backed away and began to stare at it with an expression of terror on his face. It looked disgusting. Within seconds the aroma of it had drifted to him. He quickly raised a hand to cover his mouth. He felt like he needed to vomit. It smelled as bad just as it looked, which meant it probably tasted even worse. Mamoru looked up at Usagi's smiling face and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He knew she had been crying again.   
  
"I tried my best today," Usagi said with a big smile on her face. "I know it doesn't quite look like it did in the picture, but it's made with love, so I'm sure it tastes twice as good."   
  
"I'm sure its delicious," he said lowering his hand and forcing a smile to his face as he tried not to send his lunch flying onto the woman before him.  
  
Usagi glanced at the calendar on the wall beside her, which reminded her of what little time she had left to get pregnant. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she held them back. She quickly tried to think of another subject. A red circle on the calendar soon caught her attention. It was around October 4th, which was their wedding anniversary and it happen to be tomorrow. She had been so preoccupied with getting pregnant she had forgotten about it.  
  
"Its our one year anniversary tomorrow Mamo-chan, what would you like to do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"So it is," Mamoru said as he stared at the soufflé in disgust. "How about we go out to eat tomorrow."  
  
"That sounds good," Usagi replied. "I'll make reservations."  
  
Later that night, Usagi lay in bed awake. She turned to look at Mamoru, he was sound asleep. She began to think how wonderful it would have been to have surprised Mamoru with the news that he was going to be a father on a wonderful day, such as tomorrow, but she just couldn't get pregnant. Now she would have to find a different present for him. Usagi stared at the bedroom ceiling as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She wondered why she wasn't having much success at it. She had tried all the old wives tales, but none of them had seemed to work. What was wrong with her?   
  
She thought to herself, "Perhaps I just need professional help. Maybe then I will finally be able to get pregnant. I know, I will go see a doctor tomorrow. That will be my present to Mamoru." Upon that decision Usagi drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face, thinking about what Mamoru might have gotten her.


	3. The Oblivious Intern

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 3: The Oblivious Intern 

Author's Comments

Ok well I only have one thing to say about this one. As we all know from Chibi-Usa's last name, Usagi didn't take Mamoru's name when they married. Thus Mamoru must have taken Usagi's last name, which someone had once told me is done in Japan if the woman is of higher status than the man is. Obviously Moon Princess would have been a higher status than Earthen Prince.

Well again, I don't own Sailor Moon no matter how much I want to. A few of my characters will probably be entering the story and I'll let you know about them as the story progresses.  
-------------------

Early the next morning, as soon as Mamoru walked out the door, Usagi picked up the phone and began to dial.

After a few moments someone on the other end picked up. "Hello, this is Dr. Kateii's office," a woman said.

"Hello this is Tsukino, Usagi," she said, "I was hoping to make an appointment, today if possible."

The woman was silent for a moment, and then she said, "Sorry Ms. Tsukino, there aren't any openings available, but if you come down we can try to squeeze you in between patients."

"Thank you," happily replied Usagi as she hung up the phone.

Usagi ran into the living room smiling profusely. She tried to quickly slide her shoes on her feet as she ran out the door. However, being overly excited caused her to be rather unsuccessful at this and the end result was the door meeting Usagi's face. The impact was so hard that as soon as she hit the door she bounced backwards falling to the floor.

After a quick check to make sure nothing was broken, Usagi stood up and began to rub her nose, when suddenly the front door flew open and hit her in her already sore face. She fell back down onto the floor and immeditatly began to cry.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked as he peered in the door.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whined.

"How did you end up down there?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I was standing in front of the door," Usagi said as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Usako," said Mamoru as he lovingly kissed her forehead. "I didn't know you'd be standing there; I thought you would still be in bed."

"What are you doing here Mamo-chan?" she asked curiously.

"I forgot my lunch," he told her.

"Oh, I'll get it for you," Usagi said as she ran into the kitchen. A few moments later she emerged with Mamoru's lunch in her hands. "Here you go Mamo-chan," she said with a smile.

"Thanks buns," he said as he took his lunch from her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I've got to go or I'll be late for work," he told her as he ran back out the door, closing it behind him.

After a few moments, Usagi carefully tried her luck at sliding her shoes on a second time and thankfully this attempt proved successful. She then opened the door slightly and peered outside to see if Mamoru had left. Upon seeing him gone she thrusted it open wider and stepped outside. She quickly closed the door and ran to the bus stop.

Later at the Doctor's Office, a woman stood up from behind a desk and began to walk into the waiting room while asking, "Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes?" asked Usagi as she looked up to see a brown haired nurse standing by her.

"Right this way," the nurse replied. "The doctor will see you now."

Usagi rose from the chair she was sitting in and followed the prudish looking nurse down the hallway.

As they stopped in front of a door that led into an examination room, the nurse thrust something into her hands. ""Put this on and wait in here," she told her. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Usagi held it up in front of her and yelled, "You've got to be kidding!"

The nurse gave her a sturn look before leaving the room.

Just as she finished changing a woman with a notebook in front of their face and a drink in her hand walked in. The notebook was filled with neatly written hand writing in dark blue ink. Usagi thought it was possibly notes for a class. The woman was mumbling incoherently under her breath and looked like she was studying the notebook very hard.

"Is she studying?" Usagi thought to herself.

The woman was so engrossed with the notebook she was holding that she managed to step on Usagi's foot as she walked towards a small round chair with wheels.

Usagi let out a yelp and grabbed her foot, which made her fall to the ground. As she lay there on the floor she noticed a breeze on her backside. The back of hospital gown had managed to come open as she fell to the ground. The blonde quickly jumped up off the floor and held the back of the gown closed. She sprung up so fast that she had lost her balance and fell backwards into the side of the examination table. Her body made a thud as she hit it.

"Hello," the blue haired woman said oblivious to what had been going on before her. She sat down as she put the notebook on the counter beside her, along with her drink. As she removed her glasses she said, "I am Ms. Mizuno. I'm a medical student who is interning here. If you don't mind, I will be sitting in on your medical exam." At that moment the blue haired woman glanced down at the patient sprawled on the floor. "Usagi? What are you doing down there?" she asked as she placed her reading glasses on top of her notebook.

Usagi whimpered and said, "Hello Ami-chan."

"I was waiting for the next patient. I thought they were in here already," Ami told her friend as she began looking around the room. Usagi picked herself up off the floor and hopped up on the examination table.

"I am the next patient," the pigtailed woman told her.

Ami had a surprised look on her face. She studied Usagi and noticed she was indeeded the next patient because she was clothed in a hospital gown "You came alone, all by yourself, and no one had to force you? You must be feeling very sick." she said.

"No," replied Usagi. "I'm feeling just fine."

Ami looked puzzled. "Hmm," Ami said as she stood up and took Usagi's file out of the holder on the door. She sat back down and began to read the file as she sipped on her drink. Suddenly she came across something that made her choke.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ami lied. She began moving towards the door as she said, "Will you excuse me? I have to go do something. It won't take long. I'll be back with you shortly." She quickly left the room before her friend could reply.

Ami walked down the hall into an office. When she stepped inside she closed the door behind her and picked up the phone. She began to dial. It rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

"Hello?" replied a woman on the other end.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Tsukino." Ami said.

"One moment please and I will transfer your call," replied the woman.

The phone began to ring once more as she was transfered to another line. It rang longer that it did the first time, but soon someone picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Tsukino speaking," replied a man on the other end.

"Hello, Mamoru it's me, Ami," she said.

"Ami?" asked Mamoru. "What can I help you with?"

"Usagi is here," replied Ami.

"Here? Where is here?" asked Mamoru.

"At the clinic I'm interning at for medical school," she told him.

"Why? She seemed just fine this morning," he said. "Is she sick? No, wait... I didn't injure her with the door this morning did I? She seemed just fine when I left." he said as his voice filled with worry.

"No, she's not sick or injured, but that's the problem," Ami told him. "She wants help getting pregnant."

"What?" Mamoru said in a shocked voice.

"Can I assume that her memory is still suppressed, and you haven't told her yet?" asked Ami.

"Yes," he said as he sighed. "I wanted to tell her, but the time was never right. I didn't expect her to go and do this."

"Well she needs to be told," she told him. "You know she will just keep torturing herself until she finds out or her memory returns on its own."

"I know," replied Mamoru. "Please don't tell her. I don't want to ruin her anniversary plans so I can't tell her tonight, but I will tell her soon."

"But what am I supposed to do now?" asked Ami. "She's sitting in the examination room, and Dr.Kateii will be there shortly. If he starts doing tests on her he'll find out and he won't think twice about telling her the results."

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something," said Mamoru.

"I will try," Ami said.

"Thank you Ami," replied Mamoru.

"Just make sure you tell her soon," she said.

"I will," he said.

"I have to go, I must hurry if want to beat the doctor to her," Ami told him. "Bye."

"Bye," Mamoru replied.

Ami hung up the phone and sighed before walking out of the office. She walked down the hall and back into the room where Usagi sat waiting. Usagi smiled as she entered the room, which made her feel even worse for doing what she was about to do. She wanted her friend to know the truth; although, she knew it would hurt her. Perhaps hearing it from Mamoru would soften the blow.

"Usagi..." began Ami.

"Yes?" replied the smiling woman.

"I would love to help you, but I can't." Ami told her friend. "I'm afraid you will have to see a fertility specialist for help in this matter, and their aren't any in this clinic."

"Oh," Usagi said as she began to pout. "Can you recommend one?"

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't know of any in the Tokyo area," said Ami nervously. "Sorry, Usagi."

"Well what about the doctor?" Usagi said, "Does he know any?"

"The doctor is a very busy man, much to busy to answer that question at the moment. Although, being a family doctor I'm sure he doesn't know any either," Ami said as she began to push her friend out the door.

"Ami," Usagi as she grabbed the doorway.

"Yes?" she said as she stopped pushing.

"I know you are busy and all, but can I at least get dressed?" Usagi asked.

"Oh sure," Ami said as she let her friend back in the room, "Sorry about that Usagi."

Usagi began to change and she said, "It's ok Ami. Thanks anyway. I'm sure you would have helped if you could." When Usagi was finished changing she smile and then told her friend, "I should be going. It's Mamoru's and my anniversary and we are going out to eat. I need to go make the reservations."

Ami felt a pang of regret in the pit of her stomach. "Congratulations Usagi," Ami slowly replied as she tried to sound happy for her friend, but it was difficult to do with the current emotions that swelled up with in her. The blue haired woman looked up at Usagi and forced a smile to her lips and said, "Have fun tonight, but be sure to come over and visit sometime. We can do lunch, but please do call first to make sure I'm not busy."

"It's a deal," said Usagi as she again smiled and walked out the door.

Ami turned away from the door and wiped a tear that had slipped from her eye. "I'm sorry Usagi," she said silently.

Shortly after the blonde had left, a man in a white doctor's coat walked in. He looked around the room and looked puzzled. "Ms. Mizuno, where is the next patient?" he suddenly asked.

This startled Ami who hadn't even realized anybody had entered the room. She jumped and turned around to find the doctor staring at her. "Dr. Kateii," Ami squeeked nervously. She then shrugged and told the man, "I don't know. No one was in here."

"Strange. Well then we better get on to the next room. Come along Ms. Mizuno we don't have any time to waste," he said as he walked out the door.

"That was close," Ami silently told herself as she let out a sigh of relief. She then picked up Usagi's file and hid it in her notebook that was lying on the table. "I'll have to make sure to file it properly later. I just can't take a chance of Dr. Kateii finding it." Ami said to herself before she grabbed her things and walked out the door, following after the doctor.


	4. The Rose Café

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 4: The Rose Café 

Author's Comments

Well there is really nothing to say about this one, it explains itself. As for the ownership of Sailor Moon, I still don't own it. Drats, but I can keep wishing.  
---------------

Walking down the street, after Usagi had left the doctor's office, she began thinking about where she would be able to find a fertility specialist. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a tall woman, who had come out of a near by building and was now standing before her. However, she soon noticed her once she crashed into her.

"Ouch!" Usagi said as she began getting all teary-eyed. She was about to start crying when she looked up to see whom she ran into. Immediately she forgot about her tears, smiled, and said, "Mako-chan!"

"Hey Usagi," the brown haired woman said with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I just left the doctor's office," replied Usagi.

"Why? Who forced you to go?" asked Makoto.

"No one made me go," Usagi told her.

"Are you sick then?" the brunette asked as she placed the back of her hand on her friend's forehead, checking for a fever.

"No I'm not sick," the pig-tailed woman responded.

Makoto dropped her hand and continued to guess why Usagi would have voluntarily went to the docotor. "Did you fall down and injure yourself?"

Usagi had a furious look on her face as she said, "Mako-chan!"

A sweat drop appeared on Makoto's forehead and she said "Uh, never mind. Well then why did you go to the doctor, Usagi?" she asked. "To see Ami?"

Usagi's face returned to normal as she began to speak, "No, but I knew Ami was there, which is why I chose that doctor. The reason I went was..." Usagi blushed as she began to fiddle with her fingers and continued speaking, "Well you see... Um, I haven't been having any luck at it by myself, so I wanted help... getting pregnant."

Makoto looked surprised.

Usagi continued, "Ami said that they couldn't help me and I would have to go see a fertility specialist. I asked if she could recommend me one, but she didn't know any. I guess I'll have to find one on my own."

Makoto began thinking, "She must not have remembered yet and obviously no one has told her. Usagi talked to Ami at the doctor's and I guess she didn't tell her. That must mean that she had a good reason not to tell her, so then maybe I shouldn't tell her either, or maybe I should. Well its not like I want to be the one to tell her what happened, even if she does need to know. I wonder if someone is planning on telling her at all. I hope someone is. Hmm..."

Usagi stared at Makoto, but she still seemed oblivious to her. "Mako-chan," Usagi said, but her friend showed no response. Usagi then began to jump around her, waving her arms, and chanting Mako-chan in hopes of getting her attention, but her attempt failed. Finally Usagi began to repeatedly poke Makoto in the side as she continued to chant her friend's name.

Suddenly, Makoto began looking love struck as she blurted out, "He looks just like my old boyfriend!" She was gazing across the street at a guy who was walking down the sidewalk.

Usagi fell to the ground in astonishment. She couldn't believe her friend just did that to her. "Mako-chan," Usagi whined from the sidewalk.

Makoto looked down at her friend with a puzzled look on her face. The blonde stared back, and looked like she was waiting for something. This made her realize that she had been standing there thinking and had not said anything for quite awhile.

Usagi stood back up.

"Can't get pregnant, huh? Uh, well... that's too bad," Makoto said nervously as she gave her friend a pat on the back.

This sent her flying into a near-by lamppost and she fell to the sidewalk with a thud. "Waaaaa!" Usagi began to cry.

A sweat drop appeared over Makoto's head as she said, "Sorry Usagi, sometimes I forget my own strength."

She sniffled and looked up at her friend. Soon she began to wonder why Makoto was even here to begin with, and decided to ask her. "So Mako-chan, why are you here?"

A big smile formed on Makoto's face and she looked like she was excited. "Well," Makoto said, "I finally opened my own restaurant. It's right there." With that Makoto pointed to the building behind her that she had come out of just moments earlier. It had a large sign above it with several pink roses twisting around some large black words. It said, "The Rose Café."

"Congratulations!" Usagi yelled as jumped up from the sidewalk and ran to her friend. She grabbed Makoto's hand and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thanks Usagi," Makoto told her. "Today is my grand opening. I'm excited, but I'm afraid no one will come."

Usagi's stomach began to growl. She held her stomach and remembered that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Makoto looked down at her friend and asked, "Would you like something to eat Usagi?"

"Wow really?" Usagi said as she grabbed her friend's hand and quickly ran into the building dragging her friend behind her.

Moment's later Usagi was sitting down at a table stuffing her face with food. "This is so cool. I can't wait to tell Mamo-chan," she said between bites.

"Oh, how's he doing?" asked Makoto.

"He's doing well. Today is our first wedding anniversary and..." Usagi said as she suddenly stopped eating. She had remembered their plans for tonight and she had yet to make dinner reservations. "Hey, Makoto..." Usagi said as she grinned deviously at her friend.

Makoto was afraid to ask, but did anyway, "Yes Usagi?"

"You wouldn't want to reserve a table for me and Mamo-chan this evening would you?" said Usagi.

"What? Really? That's all you want?" she said looking relieved.

"What's that suppose to mean Mako-chan," Usagi said with a furious look on her face.

"Uh nothing," she said as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "I'd be glad to." she told Usagi.

"Thanks Makoto," Usagi said with a smile. "Well I've got to get home, but I'll see you at seven."

Usagi began to pull out her wallet to pay for her meal, but Makoto stopped her and said, "This one's on me."

"Thanks Makoto! You're the best," she said excitedly as she jumped up and gave her friend a hug. With that Usagi ran out the door and down the street.

Makoto followed Usagi outside and called after her as she waved, "See you later."

Usagi turned around and waved back. As she turned back around she some how managed to trip over her own feet. Soon Usagi was sprawled out all over the sidewalk crying.

"Oh brother," Makoto silently said to herself as she sighed.

As promised, several hours later, Usagi came walking into the restaurant hugging on Mamoru's arm. "Thanks, Mamoru its so pretty. I love it!" Usagi said as they entered.

Mamoru just smiled down at the woman on his arm.

Soon the couple was greeted by Makoto's smiling face.

"Mamoru, Usagi," said Makoto.

"Hello Makoto," replied Mamoru.

"Hi Mako-chan," Usagi said. "Look what Mamoru got me," she said excitedly as she held out the necklace around her neck. It was a thin silver chain and hanging from it was a silver heart with several sparkling clear and pink gems embedded in it.

"Wow! It's so pretty," Makoto said. "Are those diamonds?"

"Yep, and pink sapphires." Usagi said as a wide smile lit up her face.

"Wow, you're so lucky. By the way, that reminds me," Makoto said as she pulled a large box from out behind the counter. A smaller box was sitting on top of it.

"What's that?" she asked her friend as she saw the box.

"It's your anniversary presents," said Makoto. "You didn't think I forgot to get you something did you?"

"Ooo," said Usagi as she excitedly ran over to Makoto and grabbed the boxes.

"The larger one is yours and the smaller one is Mamoru's," Makoto told her.

Usagi handed Mamoru his present and put hers on a near by table. Then she frantically started tearing off the wrapping paper. A few seconds later she had it opened and began pulling out what was inside. "It's so pretty!" she said as she held out a white teapot covered in pink rabbits and orange carrots.

"Its your own tea set for your house, every bride should have their own," Makoto said.

Usagi reached in and pulled out a matching teacup. She then smiled at her friend and said, "They're so cute!" The blonde reached back in and pulled out a spoon. "You even got matching spoons!" as she began to examine the silver spoon with a rabbit engraved on the top of the handle. "You're the best Mako-chan!" she said excitedly.

"I knew how much you were admiring mine the last time you came over so I got you a set that I though would suit you," Makoto said as she smiled at Usagi.

"Thank you Mako-chan." Usagi said. She then turned and looked at Mamoru and asked, "What did you get?"

Mamoru unwrapped his present and opened the box. He then pulled out a gold pocket watch that had a rose engraved on the front of it. "I love it. Thanks Makoto," he told her as he smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Rei and Minako said they have presents for you too, but they were busy and didn't have time to drop them off today. Minako said she'll drop hers off tomorrow afternoon, but Rei wants you to visit her over at the temple so she can give you hers. Well are you ready to go eat now that you've seen your present?" she said.

"Sure," Usagi said as she began putting the tea set back in the box.

"You can leave that here and get it when you leave," Makoto told her. She then picked up two menus and said, "Follow me and I'll show you to your table."

Mamoru and Usagi followed Makoto to a table with two chairs. Makoto placed the menu's in front of the chairs while Mamoru helped Usagi into her seat. The pigtailed woman picked up her menu while her husband walked to the chair across from her; however, before he could sit down Makoto pulled him off to the side.

She began to whisper to Mamoru, "I thought you would like to know, this afternoon I saw Usagi leaving the doctor's office. She wasn't sick, and I was suprised she didn't go to the doctor for falling down and hurting herself. She told me she went there to get help in becoming pregnant. I don't think she remembers what happened yet and Ami didn't tell her, so I didn't either."

"I know. Ami called and told me." Mamoru said quietly to her.

"What? Ami..." whispered a startled Makoto, "I wouldn't believe that she would be willing to break doctor patient confidentiality and risk being expelled. Medical school is her life. We haven't even seen much of her since she started school. She's always studying, I hear she even does it inbetween patients. I have to admit Ami is really dedicated."

"I know, but Ami still cares about her friends. She only had Usagi's best interest in mind. She thought it would be best to hear it from me, which is why Ami didn't tell her." he whispered, "I haven't told her yet either, but if I told her tonight it would ruin the plans she has for our anniversary. I promise I will tell her soon."

"Ok because she really needs to know," she softly said.

"I know," Mamoru said quietly as he walked back to the table and sat down.

Makoto came back over to the table and before walking off again she said, "Take your time and let me know when you are ready to order."

Usagi looked up from her menu and smiled at Makoto as she left. Then she looked across the table at Mamoru and asked, "Mamo-chan, what did Makoto want?"

"Nothing much," replied Mamoru as he picked up a menu and began to read it. "She was just wishing me a happy anniversary."

"Oh, that was nice of her," Usagi said with a smile and then continued to look at her menu. "I wonder if she has an anniversary discount."

"Usako," Mamoru said as a sweat drop formed on his head.


	5. Attack of the Evil Receptionist

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 5: Attack of the Evil Receptionist 

Author's Comments

Some of my characters are introduced in this chapter. I wasn't going to have them appear until later, but they are related to Mamoru so they wouldn't really miss their anniversary.

The first one introduced it Tsuchino, Kumo or Aradia Blossom (Shields) Weaver if you prefer her English name. She is the result of an affair that happened between Mamoru's father and Queen Serenity's sister, Eos. This makes her the cousin of Usagi and the younger half sister of Mamoru. She also became Usagi's sister-in-law upon her marriage to Mamoru. Eos was married to Orion king of Lilith, and upon their deaths Kumo became queen of Lilith. Lilith is known as the ebony moon, Earth's second moon. Kumo never died thus was never reborn and, being half Lunarian, was blessed a long life span. Although Kumo is Mamoru's younger sister she is older then him since having never died.

The others introduced are Megumi, Seigi, and Inochi Chikyuno or Autumn Rose, Tellus Aykin, and Terra Lily Culpepper. Megumi is Kumo's great, great granddaughter, Seigi is Megumi's husband and Inochi is their daughter. The cat is named Arachne. She is Kumo's guardian.

Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything other than the characters that I mentioned above.  
----------------

The next day, after Mamoru had left for work, Usagi got up and began digging through the phone book. She seemed to be having a hard time finding what she was looking for.

"What is it under," Usagi asked herself, "D? H? No F, or maybe M. No wait maybe S. Why can't they make this thing easier to use?" Usagi grew frustrated at the phone book and began pulling on her pigtails. Eventually she picked it up and threw it against the wall. She walked over to it and was about to kick it across the room, when she saw that it had landed on the floor opened to the page she had been trying to find.

She looked at it and couldn't decide which one to choose. She wondered how Ami couldn't have known a fertility specialist when there seemed to be so many of them. Eventually Usagi decided to close her eyes and choose which ever she pointed at. Her finger landed on a Dr. Isha Toukei. She then picked up the phone and dialed. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Toukei's office. How may I help you?" said a woman on the other line.

"Hello I'm Usagi Tsukino," she replied, "and I would like to make an appointment as soon as possible."

"You can come in today if you like. We seem to have many openings. How does ten sound?" asked the woman.

Usagi looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight forty-five, which meant she would have well over an hour to get there. She then looked down at the address in the phone book. "Hmm," Usagi said. "I'm sure I can make it there by ten."

"Ok Ms. Tsukino, I'll write your appointment down now." said the woman.

"I'll see you then." replied Usagi as she hung the phone up.

Usagi didn't have to leave right away, but she decided to go eat breakfast before heading to the doctor. She slowly opened the door to make sure Mamoru wasn't on the other side. As soon as she stuck her head out the door and looked around she heard someone shout, "Hello big sister cousin, Usagi!"

The blonde was so surprised that she let out a scream as she leapt from the ground, almost falling backwards in the process. "K-Kumo-chan?" she said with a startled look on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you and my big brother a happy late anniversary," said a woman with shoulder length half white and half black hair, as she held two matching hand knitted sweaters out in front of her. "I would have come by yesterday, but I wasn't finished knitting yours." She then pulled two boxes, covered in wrapping paper and bows, out from behind her back and said "Megumi asked me to drop off her and Seigi's gifts."

A black and white cat with red eyes and a crescent moon on its forehead jumped upon her shoulder holding a large piece of pink construction paper in its mouth. The paper had purple crayon colored on it, with glitter, various sizes of red paper hearts, and macaroni glued to it. The cat mumbled, "And Inochi's gift as well."

As she began trying to peer around Usagi and into the house Kumo said, "So where is that brother of mine?"

"You missed him; he already left for work." Usagi told her.

"Dang," she said. Then she began to smile and told Usagi, "I guess I'll have to come by after he gets off work, but since I have nothing to do I can hang out with you for awhile. So where are we headed?"

With that Usagi fell to the ground.

"Usa-chan are you alright?" Kumo asked looking down at the pig-tailed girl.

"Just fine," she said from the ground and sighed.

It was twenty till ten by time Usagi had gotten rid of Kumo. She had to drag her sister-in-law to breakfast to finally convince her to leave. She quickly ran outside the restaurant to wait by a nearby bus stop. Moments later the bus pulled up and Usagi got on hoping it wouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get there.

At nine twenty-seven the bus made it to Usagi's stop. She wasn't late, and on top of that she was three minutes early. Usagi was very proud of herself. She stepped off the bus and walked into a large building. It was filled with many doors and in front of her was an elevator. Usagi looked around and was unsure of which direction she needed to go. She began to walk down the hall reading the name on every door.

In a few minutes she had looped back to where she had started. None had been Dr. Toukei's office. She dropped down on the floor and started bawling which is when she noticed a large sign next to the elevator. It was a list of doctors' names and the location of their offices.

Immediately Usagi stopped crying and stood up. She walked over to the sign and quickly spotted Dr. Toukei's name. "Dr. Isha Toukei, fertility specialist, third floor room number 324," she said out loud as she read the sign.

Usagi got into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. She began to watch the numbers light up as the elevator began to rise. As it reached the third floor it came to a stop and the doors slid open. The blonde stepped out and began to wander around looking for room 324.

Moments later Usagi stopped in front of a door that had "Dr. Isha Toukei, Room 324" written on it. She opened the door and went inside. "Hello, how may I help you?" a strangely familiar lime green haired woman behind a desk said, as she entered the room.

"Hi I'm Usagi Tsukino; I have an appointment." she replied as she intensly stared at the woman trying to remember why she looked so familiar.

The woman typed something on the keyboard in front of her. She then looked at the computer monitor and let out an extremely annoying laugh that made Usagi wish she were deaf. She looked over at the blonde, who was covering her ears, and said, "Your appointment was ten minutes ago, you'll have to make a new one and come back later."

Usagi told the woman as she uncovered her ears, "but I had trouble finding the place."

"Didn't you see the sign by the elevator?" the receptionist asked her.

"Um, yeah... eventually," replied the pig-tailed woman as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Well that's not my problem," the woman told her. "Maybe you should go down the hall to Dr. Meisha's office and get your eyes checked. We can reschedule your appointment an two hours from now. That will give you plenty of time to get your new glasses"

"But," Usagi began as she was interrupted.

"Other people are waiting. Make a new appointment or leave. Hopefully you will have better luck being on time for your next appointment," the receptionist said.

Usagi looked around the waiting room. It was empty. "And she thinks I need my eyes checked," she thought.

"What are you still doing here? Make an appointment or leave," the green haired receptionist told her impatiently.

"Please can't I just see the doctor now?" begged the blonde.

"Make a new appointment," she repeated.

"But..." Usagi protested.

"Make a new appointment," she repeated again.

Usagi fell to the floor and began to cry loudly.

The woman covered her ears and said, "I don't think anyone took your appointment, so you can see the doctor if you just stop crying already."

"Thank you!" Usagi said as she dried her eyes and stood back up.

The woman got up from her desk and walked over to a large table where many stacks of papers sat. She began putting many, many papers into one large pile. She then picked up the stack and walked towards the pig-tailed woman. Suddenly she dropped it in her arms, which caused Usagi to fall to the floor papers and all.

"Fill these out and let me know when you are done," she said

"All of these? Isn't this a bit much?" Usagi asked from under the pile of papers.

"Maybe if you had been on time, you wouldn't have so many to fill out," the receptionist replied as she laughed.

"Do you have a pen?" Usagi asked as she covered her ears again.

The green haired woman dug into her pocket and dropped a pen on top of the papers that were covering Usagi, before saying, "Here, enjoy."

"Thank you," the blonde replied as the woman sat back down at her desk.

Usagi climbed out from under the pile and picked up a few of the papers. "Name: Tsukino, Usagi. Age: 21. Sex: Often," she spoke out loud as she began filling in the answers. She began giggling she began crossing out her last answer. "Oh wait, its not asking that. Female," she corrected herself.

Once she was done with the first page she began on her second, "Why were you late for your appointment? What?" Usagi said as she read the first question.

She looked down to a few of the other questions: Do you think this was more important that being on time? Can you tell time? Do you own a working watch or clock, and if so are they set to the correct time? Does the clock on your VCR blink 12:00? Do you know how to work small appliances, or do you only have problems with clocks? Are you often late to other appointments, and if so how can you improve upon this?

"I don't hear writing," the green haired woman suddenly said.

"But these questions..." Usagi said.

"Obviously someone doesn't want to see the doctor that badly," she replied as she began laughing again.

Usagi sighed and continued to fill out the numerous papers.

By the time she finished filling out all the papers she had gotten a cramp in her hand. Usagi picked up the papers and wearily walked over to the receptionist's desk. "I'm done," Usagi said as she dropped the papers on the edge of the desk.

The receptionist looked at a few papers on from off the top of the pile before digging through the rest of them and seperating a some into a smaller pile. She then put those papers into a folder with Usagi's name upon it. After doing this she stood up and said, "Right this way."

"What about the other papers?" asked Usagi.

"What about them?" she asked Usagi.

"You didn't even look at all of them," Usagi said. "Are you just going to leave them there?"

"I don't need them anymore," the green haired woman told her. "Now please follow me, so I can show you to the examination room. The doctor is waiting."

"You made me fill them out for nothing?" Usagi asked.

"Well I wouldn't say it was for nothing because I enjoyed every minute of it. However, if you are unhappy with where they are, I can file them now," the woman said as she smiled and pushed the papers in the trash can beside her desk. "Right this way," she said.

Usagi collapsed on the floor and fainted, but before she completely lost consciousness she heard the woman start laughing again.

When Usagi finally came to she followed the woman down a hallway. Moments later they stopped in front of a door. The woman opened the door and motioned for her to enter the room. She walked inside and the receptionist followed after her. The pig-tailed woman started to look around the room when something hit her in the face at high speed, which caused her to fall onto the floor.

"Put that on and sit down on the table. The doctor will be with you shortly," the woman said as she left the room with a smile on her face, and closed the door behind her.

"I don't like that receptionist," said Usagi from the floor. "I can see why they had lots of openings. She's worse than the timer."


	6. Double Trouble

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 6: Double Trouble 

Author's Comments

As for this chapter, I'm not a doctor so I don't know about all the kinds of tests they might do, which is why I didn't list any of them or show them being done. The length of time she has to lay still for the MRI is just a guess, but I know it's a rather long period of time.

And as always, I don't own Sailor Moon, which is really too bad.  
-----------------------

After Usagi finished changing she sat on the examination table tugging at the gown. As she did this, she was silently hoping the doctor was nicer than the receptionist. Soon she heard the click of the door as it was thrust open.

The green haired woman walked back into the room, this time she was wearing a white doctor's coat. As she stepped in the room she said, "Hello I am..."

Usagi interrupted her and said, "What do you want now? Haven't you tortured me enough?" She jumped off the table and hid behind it.

"Excuse me?" asked she with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're that mean receptionist. What are you going to do now? Take a picture of me and post it all over the building?" Usagi asked.

A sweat drop appeared on the woman's forehead and she said, "That was my twin sister, Ika. Although, since she met this white headed guy named Diamond, she's wanted everyone to call her Emerald. I'm not sure why."

Usagi suddenly remembered why the woman had looked so familiar. She was a younger version of Emerald. "Creepy," she thought.

The woman began speaking again, "Recently my sister has been having, uh... behavioral problems, but I thought I had fixed that already. I guess I need to have another talk with her. Ika's been scaring all my patients away, and she seems to enjoy doing it. She's really good at getting them to run out of the office in a matter of moments, and they are usually screaming, or crying when they do. If they are even a few seconds late she tries to send them away and have them schedule a new appointment. Then she has these ridiculous questionnaires she makes them fill out. Although, I'm sure you probably already know all about those."

Usagi peered over the table and nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry about all that. In fact, I'm surprised you stayed, you're the first one who has since she's been acting this way. That really had to have taken some guts," she told her.

Usagi slowly stood up and looked at the woman skeptically, not fully believing she was another person.

"I swear I'm not her," the green haired woman replied. "I would have already fired her if she weren't my sister. I have a soft spot in my heart for her, and she knows it. However, my practice can't take much more of this, and if she doesn't start behaving I'm going to have to fire her. I wonder what happened to her, Ika use to be really sweet."

The blonde walked out from behind the table.

"I'm Dr. Toukei, but you may call me Isha." she said. She then looked at what the woman standing in front of her was wearing and said "Oh my."

"It's too small," Usagi said as she began to tug on the gown once more.

"I guess Ika thought of a new way to torture anyone who stays," Dr. Toukei said. "Let me go get you another gown," she told the pig-tailed woman as she walked out of the room.

A few seconds later the doctor walked back in holding another gown. She handed it to Usagi and started to walk back out again. "Let me know when you are finished changing," Isha said as she closed the door behind her.

After Usagi finished changing she walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Finished?" the doctor said.

She nodded and Dr. Toukei walked back inside the examination room. Then the doctor motioned for Usagi to sit down on the table.

As the blonde climbed up onto the table, the doctor removed her folder from the holder on the door. She began to speak, "So you're having problems getting pregnant and decided to seek professional help." She looked down at the folder and then said, "Uh... Mrs. Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi nodded her head in agreement.

"And how long have you been trying to become pregnant?" Isha asked.

"5 weeks," the blonde replied.

"That's all?" the doctor asked sounding rather suprised.

"Yes," replied Usagi.

"Why are you getting help this early?" Isha asked.

"Well I have to be pregnant by..." the blonde began before realizing that if she told the doctor the truth she would think she was a lunatic.

"By...?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, I really want to get pregnant," Usagi said sounding as if it were more of a question than an answer. She looked at the doctor and sat there silently waiting to see if she would believe her.

"Well thats a good enough answer for me," Isha said after a few moments. "I usually I get patients who have been trying for years to get pregnant with no success. Normally I'd tell you just to give it more time, but I really need the money. Well shall we get started?" she said.

For a moment it looked like the pig-tailed woman was going to fall of examination table when she heard her reason for not sending her away, but after a few seconds she straightened back up and nodded her head, knowing that any other doctor wouldn't help her this early in her attempt at pregnancy.

"Ok. First I have a few questions to ask," Dr. Toukei told her, "When was your last period?"

As startled look appeared on Usagi's face as she began to blush. As she nervously began to fiddle with her fingers she said, "Um, I-I... I'm not sure. I mean I don't remember. Uh, recently?"

"Well can you at least tell me if it has been regular?" the green haired woman asked.

Usagi nodded as she squeaked, "Yes."

A few minutes later Isha finished asking her questions and told her patient, "Now we'll have to do a few tests."

"Tests?" Usagi whined. "I've never been good at tests."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," she told her.

"They aren't math tests are they?" asked Usagi.

A sweat drop appeared over the doctor's forehead and she said, "No, there aren't any math tests."

The blonde sighed with relief.

"Just blood tests and..." the doctor began, but was interrupted by Usagi.

"B-blood tests?" she said. "The kind with needles?"

"Yes, there isn't any other kind," replied Isha.

Usagi began to cry.

"I haven't even done anything to you yet," the doctor told her.

"But you will and it's going to hurt," her patient replied as she continued bawling.

Dr. Toukei sighed. She then decided not to tell her about any more of the things she was about to do to her as she said, "No actually thats what Ika would normally do since she is my nurse."

"Nurse? I thought she was just your receptionist." Usagi said as she a expression of pure terror lit her face. It was a look that could only be compaired to that of a deer in the headlights.

"Well actually Ika fills several different positions. However, with the way she's been acting recently, I think I better do it instead," she told her patient. Soon she began administering numerous tests on Usagi, and a few hours later they were done.

Dr. Toukei walked a back in the room holding the test results. Isha looked up at her patient. Usagi was still teary-eyed and sniffling from the blood that the doctor had taken almost an hour ago. "I said I was sorry." she said.

Usagi just sniffled in response.

"I have most of your results finished already," the doctor told her.

The blonde instantly perked up and began staring at the doctor impatiently waiting for the results.

The doctor began flipping through all the papers in the folder and said, "Well so far they've all been normal."

"So then nothing's wrong with me?" said Usagi happily. She suddenly gasped, and said, "Then does that mean something's wrong with Mamo-chan?"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions yet," Isha said, "I still have to wait on the results of your blood work to be sure. It should be finished in a few days. Plus there is still one more test I want to do."

"You mean I'm not done?" Usagi said as she started crying again.

"This test won't hurt." the doctor told her.

"What kind of test is it?" the pig-tailed woman asked as she sniffled.

"A MRI," replied Isha.

"MRI?" she said looking quite puzzled.

"It's a machine that takes pictures of the inside of your body." the doctor told her.

"What? I thought you said it wouldn't hurt. Taking pictures of what's inside me sounds painful," Usagi said, "What does it do jab a camera down my throat or something?"

"Well I'm beginning to think that's how my sister might do it, but there is nothing to poke or prod you my way. You just have to lie still inside the machine. It's painless, like a x-ray."

"You swear?" Usagi asked her.

"Yes, you won't feel any pain." Dr. Toukei told her. "Please, right this way" she said as she motioned for her patient to follow her.

"So how long will I have to lie there?" Asked Usagi as she followed the doctor out of the room.

"Only about fifteen or twenty minutes." replied Isha.

"T-twenty minutes!" Usagi said as she fell to the floor crying.

The doctor sighed and began trying to coax the blonde off the floor, while thinking that this might be the one patient that she would have been almost glad about Ika scaring off.


	7. Memories Resurface

Trouble With Chibi  
  
Chapter 7: Memories Resurface  
  
*Author's Comments*  
  
It's the chapter you've all been waiting for....the secret is out! As for the flashback I'm pretty sure the final battle with Galaxia was nothing like that. I'm not sure how it actually happened since I haven't watched the Stars season yet, and I only own the first book of the Stars manga, but not that it matter since this is my story.  
  
Well anyway I don't own Sailor Moon, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
--------------  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked Dr. Toukei as she reluctantly climbed off the floor and began to follow her once more.  
  
"Up to the fifth floor to Dr. Kouhaku's office," she replied. "The machine needed for administering MRIs is quite expensive so I don't own one of my own. The doctor and I have an arrangement, so I can use his whenever I need to. Well assuming it isn't already in use, but he's usually out to lunch around this time so I'm sure it will be vacant."  
  
"The fifth floor... You mean I have to walk out of your office and over to the elevator when I'm only wearing this!?," Usagi said.  
  
"At least I gave you one that covers everything." Isha told her patient, "Its not like you are going outside the building. I doubt we'll run into anyone on the way."  
  
Usagi grumbled, tightly held the back of the gown closed, and reluctantly followed the green haired woman out of the office. She then pressed her back to the wall and began to scoot down it. When she got to the end of it, she peaked around the corner making sure no one was there before making a mad dash to the elevator and failing to see the caution wet floor sign in front of her.   
  
She hit the sign at full speed causing her to trip and land on her stomach. The blonde slid across the wet floor and slowly came to a stop just in front of the elevator, with her backside exposed. Just then the janitor walked by pushing a bucket of dirty mop water and noticed Usagi from the corner of his eye. He stopped and stared at her curiously and said, "The floor is wet," before moving on again.  
  
Usagi suddenly jumped off the floor and closed the back of the gown with her hand. Then she quickly backed into the elevator. When the doors closed before her she let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"I hate these stupid gowns," the pig-tailed woman mumbled under her breath. Then she began trying to burn a whole in the back of the doctor's head with her gaze as she thought, "Sure we won't run into anyone."  
  
When they arrived on the fifth floor she stuck her head out of the elevator and did her check. Upon finding no one she ran to the nearest wall and pressed her back up against it. Slowly she began sliding down the wall toward Dr. Kouhaku's office. Usagi's guide just shook her head and gave her a look before slowing down her pace to match the pig-tailed woman's.  
  
When they finally reached their destination it was vacant just as she had guessed it would be. The doctor loaded her patient into the machine and began her work.  
  
About forty minutes later they were done. The process would have been much quicker if it wasn't for all of Usagi's moving. Through it all, Dr. Toukei repeatedly had to remind the blonde to remain still.  
  
Slowly the doctor and her patient made their way back as Usagi repeated her wall sliding all the way to her office. When they finally made it all the way to the examination room she sat down and awaited the results of her MRI.   
  
"So did this test come back normal too?" Usagi asked optimistically as she sat down on the examination table.  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid not," Isha said sadly.  
  
The pig-tailed woman looked heartbroken. Her eyes began tearing up as she asked, "Then there is something wrong with me?"  
  
The doctor had a somber expression on her face as she place her hand on Usagi's shoulder and began to say, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid during your last test I noticed a rather large amount of scar tissue around your reproductive organs. I'm surprised you didn't know this already because you had to have quite an injury to cause so much damage."  
  
"What does that mean?" Usagi asked with a quivering voice.   
  
She was quiet for a moment before saying, in a heavy-hearted voice, "It looks like the scar tissue has blocked your fallopian tubes, but even if they were clear I think your ovaries are too badly damaged to be able to cause any eggs to come to full maturation so you can reproduce. I'm sorry to say, but you will never be able to have a child of your own. I would suggest looking into other methods, such as adoption."  
  
Usagi didn't flinch or make a sound. She stopped breathing as the color began to drain from her face. She looked as if the doctor had just ripped her heart from her chest and crumbled it into a million pieces before her eyes.   
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and took a deep breath before suddenly screaming, "NO!" The blonde jumped up off the table and ran out of the building while still in her hospital gown. Then she ran into the street without looking.  
  
A car horn startled her and she turned to look at the car that she had accidentally stepped in front of. Tears began to trickle down her face as she fell backwards onto the pavement. Her head hit the pavement with a thud, and just before she blacked out she heard someone screaming her name.  
  
"USAGI!" a blond haired woman yelled as she opened her door and ran to the woman who was lying unconscious in front of her car.   
  
About fifteen minutes later Mamoru was running into the emergency room. "Minako!" he said as he stepped through the doors. He looked very terrified.  
  
The blond haired woman looked very pale and she was sitting in the waiting room with a blank stare on her face. Slowly she looked up to the man standing before her and said, "Mamoru?"  
  
"What happened to Usagi?" Mamoru asked, his voice sounded shaky.   
  
"I-I'm not sure," Minako told him. "One minute I was driving to your house and the next minute I see someone step out in front of my car. I couldn't stop in time so I honked the horn hoping they would move out of the way, but they didn't. I saw them fall backwards onto the street." Minako paused a second and then continued talking as wiped a tear from her cheek, "O-Once I managed to stop the car, I got out only to find Usagi lying on the pavement wearing nothing but a hospital gown."  
  
"A hospital gown?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I don't know why she was dressed like that, but shortly after she landed on the pavement, a woman came out of a nearby building carrying her clothes. When she saw her lying there she went back in to call for an ambulance. I think she was a doctor because she was wearing a white coat and she came out afterwards to care for Usagi until the paramedics could arrive. I'm so sorry Mamoru," Minako said as her tears began to roll down her face once again. "I didn't mean to," she told him quietly.   
  
"I know you would never do anything to hurt Usagi. I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Minako," Mamoru told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder in hopes of comforting her. "Do you know if she's all right?" he asked her, his voice was full of worry.   
  
"I'm not sure. Usagi wasn't bleeding when they took her away. I hope that was a good sign." the blonde told him with a wavering voice.   
  
"Did you hear anything from the doctors?" he asked as he frantically began to look around the emergency room in search of one.  
  
"I had asked them about her, but they won't tell me anything," Minako sadly told him.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Mamoru nervously.  
  
"Yes, I managed to pry Usagi's room number out of the receptionist, but they won't let me go see her," Minako said as she sighed, "I'm not family."  
  
"Wait right here," he told her as he walked up to the receptionist. He talked with the woman for a moment and then a doctor walked over to him. Mamoru began to speak to the doctor and a few seconds later he motioned for Minako to join him. She stood up and walked across the room to him. When she got there he said, "This Dr. Kaishin. He's the doctor who was tending to Usagi."  
  
"Is she alright?" Minako asked the doctor.  
  
"Surprisingly yes. I'm not sure why, but apparently she fell unconscious before the car even struck her. This caused the car to roll over her body and not actually hit her. She went right between the front tires so the only injury she received was from her head hitting the pavement. She's quite lucky," Dr. Kaishin told them.  
  
"Can we see her?" Mamoru asked sounding relieved.  
  
"I don't see why not," replied the doctor, "She was still unconscious when I left her, but she's free to leave once she awakens."   
  
From behind them, the receptionist cleared her throat and said, "She's free to leave once you fill out these papers. They won't take long to complete." She stood up from behind the desk and held out a clipboard with a pen attached.  
  
Mamoru took it from her hands and began filling it out.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the hospital, Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. It was a bed like this when she first had heard the sad news. A tear slid down her face as she began to remember.   
  
It was during the last battle with Galaxia that she had become injured. She remembered pain as Galaxia's attack hit her head on. She looked down to see her sailor suit turn a crimson color as blood gushed from her wound. She knew her life was at stake and the rest of the world's for she was certain Galaxia wouldn't stop until Earth was completely destroyed. She tried to ignore the pain, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it for long. Some how, even with the sharp ache in her gut, she managed to defeat Galaxia with her next attack. That was when she lost consciousness for the pain had become unbearable. When she awoke she was lying in a hospital bed like she was now. Once they knew she had awakened the doctor had come into the room and told her the tragic news.   
  
She would never have children of her own, or so they had said. She had hoped they were simply mistaken because if they were right this would have meant Chibi-Usa was an impossibility, but yet her daughter was still alive and well in the distant future. She saw other doctors in hopes that they would tell her something different than the first, but they never did. The pain of that had been too much for her to bear back then, as it was now. To cope she had simply blocked it from memory, but it was back now and she'd never forget it again.   
  
Usagi saw her clothes sitting on a chair next to the bed. She stood up out of the bed and cringed. She clutched the back of her head and felt a large bump. She didn't quiet remember how she got it. She glanced over the rest of her body to see if she had further injuries only to find none. Usagi then dropped her hand and began to change into her clothes.   
  
Once she finished changing she walked out the door and into an elevator. The doors shut completely just as the ones next to it opened up. A second later Mamoru and Minako stepped out and walked down the hall to find Usagi's room empty. 


	8. Usagi's Missing

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 8: Usagi's Missing 

Author's Comments

I finally found enough time to write another chapter. This one isn't any happier than the last, but I promise they will get happier eventually.  
-----------------

Back at the hospital, upon finding his wife's room empty, Mamoru ran into the elevator. Minako followed after him. It began to descend down to the first floor. As soon as it came to a complete stop and the doors opened, the black haired man made a dash towards the receptionist desk with the blonde following close behind.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" the receptionist asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Her room was empty when we arrived," he her.

"Oh," she repiled and then paused for a moment before saying, "Maybe she already left on her own."

"What?" Mamoru screamed.

"Sir please calm down," the receptionist said and then asked, "What does your wife look like?"

Mamoru held his hand out and said, "She's about this high with long blonde hair done up in two pig-tails, and she has blue eyes."

The woman thought for a moment and then told him, "She just walked out of here about seven or eight minutes ago."

"What? Why didn't you stop her?" he asked in a shocked sounding voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but I had no reason to stop her. As I told you earlier, once you filled out those papers she was free to go," the receptionist told him.

The woman behind the desk watched him run out the hospital doors with the blonde on his tail. Once Mamoru made it to the sidewalk he began to look up and down both sides of the street, in hopes of spotting his wife, but Usagi was no where to be found.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Usagi's shoes clacked as she walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. She didn't know how long she had been walking, and she couldn't really care. She didn't even know where she was going and she was barely aware of where she had been since leaving the hospital. Most everything was blurry and out of focus and during the times she was slightly aware of her surroundings she seemed to be cursed with double vision, but she didn't care.

Regarless if it felt like it or not, her body might have been in reality, but her mind was far from it. Her feet were moving at a sluggish speed as her mind was rapidly racing in a world of it's own. Thoughts flooded her head and in one way or another, they were all about the same thing, Chibi-Usa. She was heartbroken. The resurfacing of her memories had been too much for her. Usagi continued her steady pace, walking down the street with an empty expression on her face. Her eyes were blank and she seemed to stare straight through everything she passed. Although the outside of her seemed calm and nearly expressionless, the emotions deep within her were in turmoil.

Usagi stopped as her mind partially drifted back into reality. She looked around her and noticed that her surrounding seemed somewhat familiar. Her eyes came into focus as her gaze drifted to the steps to her right. Slowly she lifted her head upward to the glance at the shrine located at the top of the stairs. She hadn't remembered getting on a bus, but she knew she had to of rode on one to make it this far because some how she had found her way to Rei's temple. It was almost like some unseen force lead her here. Instantly her mind snapped completely into reality as her eyes did moments before. Her feet quickened their speed as she ran up the steps with tears rolling down her face.

As she approached the top of the staircase she tripped. She didn't try preventing it, but freely went with it smiling as her body began to fall towards the ground. As soon as she hit the concrete, the world began to fade around her and she slipped into unconsciousness. She simply welcomed the momentary escape from the pain.

In another part of the temple, two large black crows began squawking frantically as they circled around a black haired woman's head.

"Phobos, Deimos what's wrong?" asked the woman standing below them.

The crows began to fly off towards the front of the shrine. The black haired priestess ran after them while she wondered what could be making them act so strangely.

As the priestess emerged around the corner of the temple she saw a blonde woman lying on the ground in front of the steps. "Usagi!" she yelled as she ran to her friend's side.

Usagi awoke to Rei's voice. Slowly she sat up to meet the black haired woman's eyes, and as she did she noticed she was no longer outside. While she was unconscious her friend must have brought her inside. She was now lying in Rei's bed and her friend sat in a chair beside her.

"Usagi are you alright?" the priestess asked as the blonde sat up.

She didn't respond, and continued staring into her friend's eyes.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked.

She attempted to speak, but the words didn't manage to make it past her lips.

"Please tell me," her friend pleaded.

Usagi tried to speak again, but only a hoarse and softly spoken "Chibi-Usa" managed to escape her mouth.

"What did you say?" Rei asked her friend.

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down and gently placed her hand on her stomach. Again she repeated, "Chibi-Usa," but it was spoken slightly louder than last time.

As soon as she heard the word leave Usagi's mouth, Rei glanced down to where her friend's hand was and just knew what she had been trying to say. She didn't know how it had happened, but she knew Usagi had remembered everything. Rei looked away and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You knew?" Usagi said as her voice cracked.

The black haired woman nodded and said softly, "Mamoru, Minako, Ami, and Makoto did too."

She couldn't believe her ears. Everyone had known, except the one person who should have. Everyone she had called a friend had just sat there in silence as she continued to torture herself. "Why, why didn't they tell me?" Usagi asked herself as she lay back down and began to sob.

Rei remained quiet and didn't answer the question. Seconds later a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her lap as she sat there silent and unmoving, listening to her friend cry herself to sleep.

Back at the Tsukino house Mamoru paced in front of the phone hoping that soon he might hear from his wife. He and Minako had searched the neighborhood around the hospital for hours with no sign of Usagi. They didn't think she could have gone too far, but obviously they had been wrong. Mamoru had returned home in hopes of finding his wife there waiting for him, but she wasn't. He stayed there awaiting her call, but it never came. He had been home several hours already and sun had since gone down without the phone ringing once. Minako, who continued the search for Usagi, had yet to even call. It was now obvious to him that she hadn't had much luck in finding his wife and wasn't even sure that she was still looking for her by now. Worry had long since consumed him as he waited to hear from Usagi, and now he was starting to fear the worst.

"Usako, please be alright," he silently wished.


	9. Powers of the Priestess

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 9: Powers of the Priestess 

Author's Comments

Sorry I didn't answer in the last chapter, but in response to White Eternity's question, Usagi got the scars from the battle with Galaxia. Also I can assure everyone Chibi-Usa won't be the product of anyone cheating on anyone else. I already have how she will be conceived worked out in my head. The problem is just putting all my thoughts on paper or in this case on the computer, and as I said before, the story is going have a happy ending or at least that's what I'm aiming for, but we will see what happens as I write more. Just know that the story will be sad for awhile.  
--------------

The next morning Usagi woke to find herself once again in Rei's bed. She began to look around the room, but her friend was no where to be found.

"Rei..." she said sadly to herself.

Slowly she got up and walked to a mirror hanging on the bedroom wall. She looked in it only to find her eyes were all red and puffy. They were also very sore from all the tears she had shed.

"I must have cried myself to sleep," Usagi thought as memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Usagi still couldn't believe it was true. She had to have given birth to Chibi-Usa in the future, she just knew it, but how could she now? How could Chibi-Usa possibly be born if this were her true destiny? She was confused at all this and it was making her head ache just as her eyes did. She brought her hand to her forehead and began to rub her temple.

Suddenly Usagi dropped her hand and yelled, "No, this can't be how it's supposed to be!"

The blonde leaned against the wall as she slid down to the floor to think.

She asked herself, "But why does my destiny seem to be this way? Surely there must be an explanation, but what? Is it a lie?"

Usagi leaned her head against the wall as tears began to roll down her face. She couldn't think of a reason for anyone to lie to her even with her friends not being truthful with her to begin with. She knew they had good intentions and were simply trying to protect her from the pain that would resurface once the truth was made know, the pain she was feeling now. Then suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"What if this simply a scheme of a new enemy?" the pig-tailed woman said silently. "It has to be, but how can I be sure."

Suddenly Usagi began to perk up as she wiped the tears from her face. Then she smiled and softly said, "Rei."

With that Usagi stood up and slowly slid the door open. She peaked down the hall only to find no one. "I wonder where Rei is," she asked herself and walked off in search of her dark headed friend.

Meanwhile at the Tsukino home, Mamoru awoke to find himself sitting in a chair leaning against the counter. He had sat by he phone all night until he had fallen asleep. He quickly checked the messages on the answering machine, but there were none. Mamoru stood up and began to look through the house hoping Usagi had made it home while he slept. He began going to room to room slowly eliminating them in the search for his wife. However, behind each door he opened he found a quiet and empty room. Finally he made his way to the last room in the house, their bedroom. As he slowly opened the door, he hoped that beyond all odds he would find his wife on the other side, but it was empty as well.

"Where are you Usako?" he said worriedly.

Back at the temple, Usagi slowly entered a room to find her friend in her priestess garb meditating by the fire.

"Perfect," Usagi thought. "I find her where I need her to be. I can't get any luckier than this. How am I going to get her attention though? It's nearly impossible when she's meditating."

Just then Rei broke out of her trance on her own.

"I stand corrected, I just became luckier. Since she came out of it on her own I don't have to do anything other than convince her to help me, which shouldn't be too hard to do," the blonde thought as she began walking towards her friend.

Suddenly the priestess sensed someone nearby. She turned around only to find Usagi standing behind her. "Usagi," she said.

"Hey Rei," the pig-tailed girl said sweetly as a small smile came to her lips.

"Are you feeling better?" Rei asked.

"Yeah a little, but I've been thinking," Usagi replied.

"About what?" the priestess asked curiously.

"Well I've come up with a hunch." Usagi replied. "I just need you to confirm it."

"A hunch? Confirm what?" the black haired woman said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well you see I was thinking that this couldn't be the way things are supposed to be. Someone might be trying to change destiny so then maybe this is really some scheme of some new enemy." the blonde told her friend enthusiastically.

"Usagi, I doubt that's the case," Rei said softly as she averted her gaze from her friend's eyes. She knew Usagi was trying to flee from the truth once more. Rei didn't want to be apart of it, but she didn't want to further hurt her friends already aching heart.

"Rei, please do this for me," Usagi begged.

The priestess looked back up at her friend and saw hope lingering behind those two big blue puppy dog eyes, a hope that this might all be a lie. Rei wanted to believe it too because she would have given anything to change the past, even if she knew it was beyond her abilities.

"Alright, Usagi, I'll do it." the priestess said and with that she turned her concentration back to the fire.

Rei closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her. She began to bend her fingers into many different shapes and symbols while she quietly chanted to herself. Usagi sat watching waiting patiently for the news she most desperatly needed to hear. Moments later, Rei's eyes fluttered open and a melancholy expression appeared on her face.

She turned to her friend and sadly said, "I'm sorry Usagi, I sense nothing."

"No," Usagi cried. "I don't believe you! It can't be true!"

The blonde turned and ran from the room with tears streaming down her face. Usagi ran to the exit and where she found her shoes laying waiting. She quickly slid them and ran out the temple.

"Usagi!" Rei called after her friend as she appeared in the doorway, but it was too late, she was gone.

At the Tsukino residence, Mamoru continued with his watch at the phone, still hoping someone would call soon with news of Usagi. Suddenly his spirits soared as the phone began to ring.

Mamoru quickly jumped up and grabbed the phone almost dropping it in the process. "Hello," he said as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Mamoru..." a woman on the other end said.

"Rei? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," the priestess replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Its Usagi," Rei began.

"Usagi!" he said suddenly. "Do you know where she is?"

"She spent the night here," she told him.

Mamoru let out a sigh of relief as he said, "I was so worried about her since she never made it home last night."

I'm sorry, I should have called sooner." she said.

"Its ok now that I know she is safe." he said. "Is she alright?"

"I don't think so. She has run off and I don't know where she is heading. She knows now Mamoru. She has remembered, she's remembered everything," Rei said sadly. "She isn't taking it every well either. She refuses to believe the truth and is still grasping for straws."

"Oh no, my poor Usako," Mamoru said in a gloomy voice. "What caused her to remember?"

"I don't know, she didn't say." Rei repiled. "I had found her passed out on the top of the steps of the temple. When she awoke, she didn't stay awake for long, and she didn't stay around long enough this moring for me to find out."

"I'm coming over," Mamoru told her. "At least I know where she has been. I can start searching for her from there."

"I'll help. I'm worried about her too." she said.

"Thanks," he told her. "I'll be there shortly, but first I have to call Minako."

"Ok, I'll be waiting," Rei said as she hung up the phone.


	10. Mina's Bright Idea

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 10: Mina's Bright Idea 

Author's Comments

With Usagi running off from Rei's temple, they have to start the search for her again. However, this time Minako comes up with an idea that will help speed things up and that almost guarantees that they will be able to find Mamoru's missing wife. However, Mamoru just wishes that he had thought of it in the first place. A little note about Mina, the Minako in my story is more based off of the one from the Manga. In the manga she often took charge and proved her rightful place as leader of the senshi.

And as always, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
------------------

Usagi's shoes thudded on the ground as she quickly ran down the sidewalk, trying to get away from Rei's temple as fast as she could. The doctor's news had caused her to shed enough tears for a lifetime, but yet were once again tears streamed down her face. Her heart was broken and her stomach was in a knot.

"They have to be wrong all of them." Usagi silently told herself. "The doctors, Rei, and everyone, they are wrong and I know it. This can't be how my life was supposed to turn out. Someone must be messing with fate, but they won't win because I won't accept this destiny." She didn't want to believe the truth, yet the possibility that everyone was wrong was growing dimmer with every passing minute.

"It just must be and enemy Rei can't sense," she said as she desperately hung on to her last threads of hope and refused to let go.

Meanwhile, Mamoru was dialing the number to Minako's cell phone. The phone began to ring and when it wasn't answered immediately he began to grow impatient.

"Come on, pick up Mina," he said silently.

Then someone answered, "Hi this is Minako..."

"Hey Mina, Rei found Usagi!" he instantly blurted out once he heard the voice on the other end.

"...either I'm busy and unable to answer your call or have my phone turned off, please leave a message after the beep." the voice continued. It was only her voice mail message.

"Dang," Mamoru thought with disappointment as a beep sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Mina, this is Mamoru. Usagi spent the night with Rei at the temple. She said Usagi remembers everything about the battle with Galaxia. She's run off again. I could really use your help finding her. I'm meeting Rei at the temple we can begin the search once more. I've got my pager with me if you want to get a hold of me," he said and hung up the phone. He snatched his keys off the counter, grabbed his pager, and then he was out the door.

Downtown, Mina was still slowly searching every block for Usagi with out much luck. She had been searching all night with nothing substantial to report back to Mamoru, other than there was no sign of her. She was beginning to get drowsy, but she simply refused to give up until Usagi was found.

She let out a yawn and with that she slapped her face and said, "I need some coffee."

She quickly found the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered one. Soon she was back on the road with a fresh cup of coffee in hand eager to resume her search for her missing friend.

"I wonder what time it is," she thought as she set her cup in a holder. The blonde dug around in her purse for her cell phone as her car crept down the next block. Her search for her phone was going about as well as the one for Usagi, when suddenly she happen to come across what she was looking for.

"Ah ha," she blurted out, "Here it is!" She pulled it out of her purse and quickly glanced down at the phone to check the time only to realize that she had a message on her voice mail. "Oh my, I must have had my phone turned off this whole time."

She pressed the on button as she looked back up at the road and then began to check her messages.

"You have one message," a computerized voice said. "Message One..."

Mina slowly turned the corner of the next block on her search route as it began to play. Mamoru's voice could be heard on the other end of the phone. He sounded rather relieved, yet worried all at the same time.

As soon as it finished Mina checked the time again to see how long ago he had called. "Crap," Mina shouted angrily as she slammed a fist on the steering wheel. The message was from twenty-five minutes ago. Quickly she began to dial Mamoru's pager number hoping he would be near a phone and would soon call back.

When she finished paging him she began to dial once again as she said, "I think we could use some more help."

"Are you ready Rei?" Mamoru asked as he waited impatiently in the hallway outside Rei's room.

The door slid open as black haired woman stuck her head out of her bedroom and said, "Yes, just let me get my cell phone." With that her head vanished and moments later she emerged with the item in hand. "Ok, let's go," she told him.

Mamoru quickly walked outside to his car, so quickly it was more of a dash. He was eager to find his wife. Rei followed closely behind him and slid into the passanger side seat. He climbed in after her and he started it up. The engine reved as it started. He put the car in gear and headed towards the street. As he was about to pull out of the driveway when his pager began to beep. He guessed Minako checked her voice mail and got his message. One glance at his pager confirmed it.

"It's Mina," he told Rei. "I left her a message before I left, she must have just gotten it."

"You want to use my phone to call her back?" she offered as she extended it towards him.

"Thanks," Mamoru said gratefully as he grabbed the phone and began to dial. After two rings it was answered.

"Hello," Minako said on the other end.

"Hey, Mina its me," he replied.

"I'm so sorry," Mina said sounding very remorseful as she began to apologize. "I must have turned off my phone and then completely forgot about it."

"It's ok," Mamoru told her as he heard her yawn. "Have you been out searching all night?"

"Yeah," she said as she yawned again. "It's no big deal, I'll be alright."

"You didn't have to do that," he said, but he was very thankful that she did regardless of it. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she assured him.

"You can always head home and then continue searching after you get a few hours of sleep," he suggested.

"No, I'm not resting until she's found," she told him with a stubborn determination.

"Ok," Mamoru replied and decided not to push it. "I just picked up Rei and we were just about to head out to look for Usagi." he told her, eager to change the subject.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," a very tired sounding Minako said. "By the way, I just got off the phone with Makoto. I filled her in and she is going to help us. She said she would make some calls and get the help of a few other people before she leaves."

"That's great," he said excitedly as Minako renewed his hope and then instantly he felt like a complete idiot. "Why didn't I think of that? We'd probably would have found her last night if I had." he said as he sighed.

"Don't feel bad. You can't be the one to think of everything all the time. Just concentrate on finding her and don't worry about it," she told as she tried to heal his wounded ego. "However, you mentioning Rei is what made me call Makoto, I figured she'd be more than willing to come search for Usagi along with us."

Mamoru forgave himself and was extremely grateful that Usagi and he had such good friends. "Thanks, Minako," he said. "You think of everything."

She told him happily, "That's what leaders are for."

"Yes, she was and a good one at that," he thought. "The Sailor Senshi couldn't have succeeded as well without her help and direction." He more than trusted her to guide him through his greatest time of need. It was her nature to, and with the thought of his wife being alone and confused, he wasn't thinking as clearly as he should have been.

"We'll be waiting for you here." Mamoru informed her and then asked, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"No, don't wait for me, you should start searching now," she said forcefully. "If you wait around for me we will be less likely to find her because she will have more time so travel, and that will give us a much bigger area to search."

"You're right. Ok, I'll take your advice and we'll start without you," he said. "Rei and I will start searching south of the temple."

"Gotcha," Mina replied. "The others and I will divide up the remaining directions when we arrive there. Good luck."

"You too. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone and handed it back to Rei. With that he turned left onto the road and began their search.


	11. The Search Party

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 11: The Search Party 

Author's Comments

Yes, I finally updated. Sorry that it took so long to do, but school started and I got busy. Now that school is out I should be able to update more regularly, well at least until school starts up again. In this chapter we find out where Usagi wanders off to after leaving Rei's shrine. Plus you get to find out who all has come to look for Usagi.

And as always, I unfortunately don't own Sailor Moon.  
-----------------

Usagi was running down the street with tears sliding down her face. Once again she wasn't sure where she was going, nor did she know where she should be going at a time like this. She had already tried Rei's and she provided Usagi with little help. Since she left the temple she knew Ami had been lying to her at the doctor's office, so she doubted she would be any help either. Besides knowing how Ami was lately, she was probably too busy with school to bother with her. She could try going to Makoto's, but she had lied to her too, along with Mamoru. He had been there watching her torture herself, but remained silent through it all. She still couldn't belive he of all people would do that to her. Mina, she was the only option left that she could think of at the moment, but even she had known the truth and simply neglected to tell her. She knew they must have been trying to spare her heart, but she still couldn't help feeling hurt and betrayed.

"No, I am on my own for this," she thought and continued running down the street, but now at a faster pace.

Meanwhile, back at Rei's temple, Minako sat waiting in her car slowly sipping her coffee and attempting to try not to fall asleep as she waited for the others to arrive. She was just about to doze off when she heard the honk of a car horn, which caused her become startled and made her spill the rest of her coffee on her leg.

"Ouch, hot," Minako said as jumped up and tried to wipe the coffee off her lap with her hand. "At least it had time to cool down," she thought, thankful that it hadn't been hot enough to burn her.

Suddenly the blonde heard a tapping on her car window and she looked up to find Makoto standing there. She quickly rolled down her window and said, "Hi Makoto."

"What happened to you?" the brown headed girl asked.

"I've been out all night searching for Usagi," she replied, "I got some coffee to help me stay awake, but I just spilt it on my lap."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said a voice from behind Makoto and that's when Mina noticed two women standing behind her friend.

"Haruka, Michiru?" she said.

"I didn't notice you guys," she told them.

"I could tell," the woman with short blonde hair replied as she handed a handkerchief to her friend in the car.

"Thanks," Minako said and began to soak up the coffee on her lap with it. "Well now that everyone is here we should get going."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" asked a woman standing off in the distance. Everyone turned around and noticed Ami standing behind them.

"Ami?" Minako said sounding startled.

"I'm glad you could make it," Makoto told her.

The blue headed girl nodded and said sadly, "I kind of feel responsible for all of this. I should have told her when she came to see me at the clinic, then maybe she wouldn't have run off like this."

"It's not your fault, and if it was then its mine as well. I saw her twice that day after she left the clinic and I said nothing both times," the brown headed girl told her.

"This is no time to feel sorry for ourselves. We all had chances to tell her before this and none of us could bring ourselves to do it. Right now Usagi is out there some where wandering around and I'm sure she feels ten times worse than all of us," Mina told them.

"You're right," Ami replied as she lowered her head.

"Alright lets get going then," Haruka said.

"Rei and Mamoru headed south to look for her, which leaves us with the other three directions. Lets hurry up and split up into groups so we can start searching as well," the blonde, sitting in the car, informed them.

"I'll head east," Makoto said.

"Michiru and I will take the north," the tall blonde told them.

"Well that just leaves the west then," Minako stated.

"I'll go west," Ami said as she stepped closer to Mina's car.

"But that leaves nothing for me," the blonde replied.

"I think you've done enough for now, so you should go home and get some rest," Michiru said as she finally spoke up.

Minako said with much determination, "I'm not going to rest until I know she's safe at home."

"Well then you could always ride with me," Ami volunteered.

"That's a good idea," said Makoto.

"But we will search more ground if I drive too," she protested.

"I don't think you are in any shape to drive," Haruka told her.

"I agree," Michiru said.

"Fine I'll ride with Ami," Minako said as she sighed and gave up.

"Well now that thats all set lets get going," Haruka said as she walked towards her car with Michiru following close behind.

"Be sure to call if you find anything," Makoto said before heading towards hers.

"Shall we get going too?" Ami asked.

Minako nodded as she grabbed her phone and purse. She then climbed out of her car making sure to lock the doors behind her. "I'm ready, let's go," she told her blue headed friend.

Ami nodded and they both quickly made their way to her car to begin their search.

In the mean time, Usagi had continued trudging along with no idea where she was headed. Suddenly she slowed her pace and stopped in front of a fenced in building. There were many children playing in the yard.

"Chibi-Usa's school," Usagi said sadly fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Without warning the pig-tailed girl turned and ran into the building. She didn't stop until she stood before a door with a sign above it. On the sign was the word nurse. Slowly she reached for the doorknob, turned it, and then she gradually opened the door.

"I'll be right with you," replied a familar voice from inside.

The blonde took a step inside the room and noticed the woman who had spoken to her. She was sitting at a desk with her back to the door. She was dressed in a long white coat and had long dark green hair, some of which was done up in a bun on the back of her head.

"Setsuna..." Usagi said softly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" replied the woman as she turned to face the doorway. "Usagi?" she said once she saw the blonde haired woman standing in the room with her. With that Usagi ran up to the woman, threw her arms around her, and started to cry.

"You look awful. What's wrong?" Setsuna asked as she took an arm and embraced the upset woman with it.

Usagi's tears just kept coming and she didn't say a word.

"Maybe you should lay down for awhile," the woman with the dark green hair suggested as she helped Usagi to a bed. "Get some rest. Once you wake we can talk," she told her as she turned around to go back to what she had been doing.

Without a word the pig-tailed girl grabbed a hold of Setsuna's coat.

"Since I don't have a patient at the moment, I suppose it won't hurt anything if I sit with you awhile," she said as she looked down at the hand clutching her coat.

Setsuna pulled out a chair and placed it by the bed. She sat down next to Usagi and held her hand in her own. She then sat in silence and watched tears fall from the blonde girl's face. Usagi didn't say a word the whole time, but within a few moments she drifted off. Once Setsuna was sure her friend was sleeping soundly she stood up and pulled the curtain around the bed shut, leaving the girl to rest in peace.


	12. The Mistress of Time

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 12: The Mistress of Time 

Author's Comments

Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. My computer wasn't working for awhile and although I had internet access on my sister's computer, I had already written about half of this chapter on my computer and wasn't really wanting to rewrite it, but now my computer is up and running again. However, school is about to start once again. I'll try to continue writing this time.

Well anyway about the story, I tried to keep Setsuna and Hotaru in character, but they aren't in the story as much as everyone else is so it was harder. If I did them badly please, which I hope I didn't, please forgive me and I would appreciate help on getting their character down incase I have them show up in further chapters. Also I know its been 5 years since the defeat of Galaxia and I have Hotaru still in the same school, but I'm unsure of what grade she was in when her and Chibi-Usa started going to school together. Although I didn't mention it, in my story she is in 6th grade, thus this will be her last year at this school.

As for Usagi, she learns something from Setsuna in this chapter about Chibi-Usa. Its big news like finding out she can't get pregnant was, but don't hate me for what it is. At least Mamoru isn't cheating and will never be! Also keep in mind that I have been pulling stuff from both the manga and anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. :P  
-----------------

"Brrring," a bell ran throughout the building.

Within moments a girl wearing a school uniform with dark shoulder length hair burst into the nurse's office shouting, "Aunt Setsuna, are you ready to go home?"

"Shh. Not so loud Hotaru, you'll wake her," replied the nurse sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"I'm sorry," the schoolgirl said in a softer tone of voice and then asked, "wake whom?"

"Usagi," Setsuna stated and pointed to the curtain towards her left. "She's sleeping in there."

"What's she doing here?" Hotaru said with a puzzled look on her face.

The woman at the desk then stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at the girl behind her. Then she told the girl, "I'm not sure, but she didn't look well and she hasn't said anything since she arrived. I told her we could talk once she got some rest."

"I hope she's alright," the dark haired girl said sincerely.

"If you like you can go home without me. She's been asleep for quite a long time and I don't know how long it will be until she awakens so there is no need for you to stay and wait for me," Setsuna said.

"No," Hotaru said as she shook her head, "I'll wait with you. I'm worried too and I want to find out what's wrong. Besides I might be of some help to Usagi."

"Well then have a seat," the woman replied as she motioned towards a chair beside her desk.

"How long has she been sleeping?" the girl asked as she took a seat.

"A little over two hours," Setsuna replied.

"Oh," Hotaru said, "hopefully she wakes up soon."

"I have a feeling that she will," the nurse told the girl as she turned back around and continued with her paperwork.

Meanwhile, Usagi was standing in the center of a palace made of crystal. She was dressed in a long white dress with a gold crown upon her head and a silver staff was firmly grasped in her hand. Before her sat a gold and white cradle that was slowly rocking back and forth. She approached it and peaked inside to find a pink headed infant sleeping peacefully. Usagi smiled as she began to feel all warm and good inside.

It was then that she noticed a hand lying upon the side of cradle, which was gently rocking the child within. A woman was sitting in a rocking chair next to the sleeping infant. Usagi's eyes began to travel up the person seated before her. She had long wavy hair that was red at one end and it slowly changed to blonde at the other. Soon she found herself looking up at a familiar face. Two red eyes filled with hatred were staring directly at Usagi.

The pigtailed woman gasped and said, "Galaxia."

The woman said nothing in response, but slowly a smirk began to form upon her lips.

"No, this can't be," Usagi said with terror in her voice. "You're dead. I killed you."

Once again she did not speak and she continued to stare at the blonde woman before her.

"What do you want?" the pig-tailed woman asked as she watched Galaxia rise from her seat.

"Your child," she said as she finally spoke up. Suddenly she laid her hand upon the head of the infant in the cradle. Soon the child's body began to fade.

"NOOO!" Usagi began to scream. "Please stop, I beg of you!"

The red eyed woman began to laugh as the baby completely vanished. She turned and began to walk away. Soon she could be no longer seen but her laughter still haunted the pig-tailed woman.

Usagi dropped to the floor and began to sob loudly. "Chibi-Usa," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, as she sat there crying on the floor, she heard someone ask, "Are you alright?"

The blonde opened her eyes as she lifted her head only to find herself lying in a bed and staring at a green headed woman.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna repeated. "You were thrashing around and screaming in your sleep."

"A nightmare," Usagi said sadly as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" softly asked another voice.

Usagi slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked behind where she noticed a dark headed girl. "Hotaru..." she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here remember. Since school is out for the day so I came to see if Aunt Setsuna was ready to go home," the girl replied.

"Oh," Usagi said, "I had forgotten."

"Are you going to be ok?" Hotaru asked again.

"I don't know," the blonde said as she pulled her knees up to her chest as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"How come you aren't at home?" the girl asked.

"I don't want to be there," Usagi informed them.

"Why not? Did you and Mamoru have an arguement?" Hotaru questioned Usagi, but the blonde remained silent.

"Does he know where you are?" Setsuna asked.

Usagi shook her head in response.

"Why not? I'm sure he's worried about you," Hotaru told her.

Usagi refused to speak once again.

"I better call him," the nurse said as she went to her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed their home phone number, but no one except the answering machine picked up. "Hello, this is Setsuna. I thought you'd like to know Usagi's whereabouts. She's currently sitting in my office at school. Please call me back once you get this message," she said as she left a message and then hung the phone up. "Do you want to talk now?" Setsuna asked as she walked back over to Usagi's side.

The pig-tailed girl nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Ok then tell me what's wrong," the green haired woman said.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi muttered quietly.

"I see," replied Setsuna, "You must have found out."

"What about Chibi-Usa, is she ok?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"Small Lady is fine," the green haired woman reassured her.

"Then what's wrong?" the girl asked seemingly clueless to what was going on.

"They say I can't give birth to Chibi-Usa," Usagi blurted out before she started to cry even harder.

Hotaru gasped and asked, "It isn't true is it Aunt Setsuna?"

"I'm afraid it is," she replied.

"But you said Chibi-Usa was ok," Usagi said.

"And she is," stated Setsuna.

"How can that be possible?" the pig-tailed woman asked.

The green haired woman looked saddened and said, "I'm not allowed to tell you about things of the future, but please let the knowledge of Chibi-Usa's up coming birth be some comfort to you."

Hotaru had an extremely puzzled look on her face as she said, "You said earlier she can't have children, but now you say she will?"

"I know all this may seem confusing now, but in time it will become clear," Setsuna told them.

"But how can this be possible?" Usagi asked. "I don't get it at all."

"I'm sorry," the green haired woman said. "You know I can't reveal the future."

"How am I supposed to know? How will Chibi-Usa be born if I don't know?" the blonde demanded.

"I wish I could help, but its not my place to tell you such things," Setsuna said sadly.

"Aunt Setsuna..." Hotaru said, "What if it is?"

"You know that would be taboo for me to speak of such things," the green headed woman replied.

"What if Usagi doesn't find out on her own?" the girl questioned.

"But she must," Setsuna said.

"But what if she doesn't?" the girl said. "Are you certain you aren't the one who is supposed to tell her?"

"I'm uncertain," the green haired woman replied.

"Maybe you should tell her," Hotaru said.

"It's taboo," she protested.

"Please," Usagi begged with heartbreaking sadness in her tear filled eyes. "Please just tell me something. Anything, anything at all."

Setsuna dropped her head. She could no longer bear to see her princess in such pain and finally gave in, "Fine, but I will only tell you what you need to know the rest is up to you."

"Thank you," the pig-tailed woman said as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Biologically she isn't your child, but you shall be the one to give birth to Small Lady and you shall raise her as your own." she told her. "I can not tell you anymore than this. You have to find her mother by yourself."

Upon hearing this Usagi began to stare blankly at Setsuna. This wasn't the answer she had hoped to hear. She had hoped this had all been a scheme of a new enemy or at least that she would some how become healed, but none of this had happened and it wasn't going to. Finally she could no longer handle the news and collapsed backwards on the bed.


	13. Reunited

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 13: Reunited 

Author's Comments

In reply to some reviews: Setsuna is not and will not be Chibi-Usa's mother in my story. Its true Setsuna has red eyes like Chibi-Usa, but she doesn't have pink hair to match. Now CereCere has red eyes and pink hair like Chibi-Usa, but she isn't her mother either. It's fun to tease everyone...hehe. Besides if Setsuna or CereCere had been her mother, like some of you had stated, she wouldn't be Lunarian and thus would be unable to use the Silver Crystal, which we all know she can. I had already thought about this way in advance. In fact, I had already thought about how Usagi and Chibi-Usa look alike except for the hair and eye color. I have solutions for both problems, but I can't say because it would ruin the surprise.

Oh and before I forget, Usagi will be getting more mature as the story goes on. Not that you ever see Usagi much when she isn't at war with some new enemy, but in the anime the few times you do see her like that she kind of starts reverting back to her old self. So I figured she'd probably would have done this after five years with no war. Besides the clutzy crybaby Usagi is the most fun to write. However, becoming a mother will change all that.

In this story, as I'm sure you can tell from the title, with the help of Haruka and Setsuna, Mamoru finds Usagi. And as always I don't own Sailor Moon... but I wish I did!  
----------------------

A sports car with a metallic blue body drove down the block and turned the corner were it proceeded to travel down the next block. Although it was moving at a slow pace you could tell that it was a machine that drove like the wind. A person with short blonde hair was sitting in the driver's seat. If it weren't for the small curve of her breasts you would have been unable to tell if she was man or woman. In the passenger's seat sat a graceful beauty with blue-green hair. It was wavy like waves upon the ocean. They were both intently focused on the sidewalks beside them as if they were searching for something or someone.

"Michiru, finding Usagi is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," said the driver as they came to a stoplight.

"I know, Haruka, its been almost three hours and we've still seen no sign of her," replied the woman in the passenger's seat as she looked down at her watch.

"Three hours, really? I didn't think it had been that long," Haruka said as she watched the light turn green. Once more she slowly started to make her way down the block as she began to speak with her friend again, "Setsuna and Hotaru should be out of school by now maybe we should call them and see if they want to help."

"That sounds like a good idea," Michiru said with a small smile. "We need more help anyways."

"Yeah," the blonde said as she picked up her cell phone and began to dial. It began ringing and after a few moments it continued without anyone picking up. "I guess they aren't home yet," she stated.

"Maybe Setsuna stayed after school," the woman with wavy hair told her, "you could try her office."

The woman behind the steering wheel nodded as she picked up her phone once again and began to dial. It began to ring like it had before, but this time someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Meiou Setsuna, the school nurse, how may I help you?" replied a woman on the other end.

"Hey this is Haruka," she replied. "Working late?"

"You could say that," Setsuna said.

"I was hoping you and Hotaru would come help us," the blonde told her.

"What do you need help with?" the woman asked.

"Usagi has run off and everyone is out searching for her," Haruka said. "We aren't having much luck so Michiru and I though you might want to come look with us."

"I take it Mamoru hasn't received my message yet," Setsuna stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I left him a message on his answering machine, Usagi is here at the school with Hotaru and me," the green haired woman said. "Currently she's passed out on a bed in my office."

"What really?" Haruka said. "That's great, you just made our job a whole lot easier. I'll inform the others and we'll be over there shortly."

"Ok, I'll be expecting you," Setsuna said as she hung up.

"Well?" Michiru ask as she looked over towards her friend.

"Usagi is with Setsuna," Haruka told her.

"That's wonderful," she replied. "Shall we call the others?"

The blonde nodded and began to dial once more.

Meanwhile in another part of town, another car was slow driving up and down the blocks also in search of the same thing. There were also two occupants in this one as well. The driver had short hair much like the last, but it was blue and there was no mistaking her for anything but a woman. With her sat a woman with long blonde hair that was held up in a red bow. The blonde seemed like she was desperately trying not to fall asleep. Her eyes kept shutting and she was finding it increasingly hard to open them again. She was getting so desperate that she was tempted to use some toothpicks from her purse to pry them open. On top of that her head kept dropping forward as well. It was if she was unable to hold it up for long, much like that of a newborn baby.

"Minako, the seat reclines; do you want to lay back?" the driver asked as she noticed her friend's predicament.

"No, I'm alright Ami," the blonde protested as her head fell forward again.

"You sure?" the blue headed woman asked.

"Quite sure," she said as she tried to nod her head, but didn't have much luck and ended up rolling it around in a circle. Her eyes started drifting shut again and she was about to give up when suddenly her cell phone rang. Startled, she immediately perked up, but she still was not fully awake and was unaware that it was her phone was making noise. She sat there blinking her eyes for a moment listening to the sound, but was still unable to make a connection to it with her phone in her drowsy state.

"Are you going to answer that?" Ami asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Minako said as she began to realize that her phone was ringing and it was what had awoken her. She answered her phone and yawned as she said, "Hello."

An excited, relieved, and loud voice came blaring back.

"What?" the blonde asked as she tried to make out what had just been said.

"Usagi has been found!" exclaimed Rei from the other end of the phone.

"Really!" Minako yelled, "That's great! Where?"

"She's in the nurse's office at Chibi-Usa's old school and she's with Setsuna and Hotaru." the excited priestess replied.

"We're on our way," the drowsy blonde said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Ami asked curiously.

"Usagi has been found. She's in the nurse's office at the school where Setsuna works," Minako said as she let out a big yawn before reclining the seat and drifting off to sleep.

Back at the school, in the nurse's office, Setsuna and Hotaru were waiting for the others to arrive all while Usagi still remained unconscious.

"Who was on the phone just a minute ago?" the dark headed girl asked as she brought a cup of tea down from her lips and held it in her hands upon her lap.

"Haruka," the nurse informed her. "Apparently our little sleeping beauty has been missing for two days now and they've been looking for her. They were quite thrilled to find out she was here. They're all headed over here now."

"It looks like we were some help after all," Hotaru said with a smile. "I'm glad."

Setsuna nodded as she sat down, picked up a cup from her desk, and began to sip the contents inside. Suddenly a man burst through the door shouting excitedly, which almost caused her spit her tea all over her friend. Hotaru also had trouble with hers, for she had almost spilled it all over her lap in her surprise. When the two recovered they looked over to see Mamoru running into the room and Rei was following right behind him.

"Where's Usagi?" he asked.

"Shh," Setsuna said as she brought a finger to her lips. "You're going to wake her." she told them as she pointed over to the curtain that she lay sleeping behind.

With that Mamoru ran over to it and pulled it open revealing the bed with sleeping pig-tailed woman. Immediately he let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand upon her forehead. "My poor Usako you've had such a rough time," he said quietly to her. He then moved her bangs back and slowly brought his lips down to her head and gave her a small kiss. "I shouldn't have kept this from you," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Mamoru looked up to find Setsuna closing the curtain so he could be alone with his wife. Before it closed completely he told her, "Thanks for taking care of her."

"It was no problem at all," she said as she gave him a small smile and pulled the curtain to its resting-place.


	14. The Nightmare Returns

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 14: The Nightmare Returns 

Author's Comments

This is a pretty short chapter, but hey at least I updated.

In this chapter Usagi and Mamoru return home in this one and she ends up having another nightmare much like the last, which I think the title pretty much explained. Other than that there really isn't much else to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Phooey.  
---------------

Several hours had passed before Usagi awoke once again. When she came to she noticed the room she was in was quite dark. She blinked a few times before realized that the ceiling was different from what she had remembered before she passed out. In a matter of moments she recognized that the roof above her belonged to her bedroom. She wasn't quite sure how she got here, but was certain Setsuna must have had something to do with it. Began to sit up when she noticed an arm draped across her waist. She followed it to the body it was attached to only to find Mamoru sleeping beside her.

"He looks so cute," she thought and almost brought herself to smile, but then she had remembered what he had done. Tears began to roll down her face as she whispered, "Why did you try to keep the truth from me?"

She stared at him for some time as if she was waiting for an answer, but soon she could bear to look at him no longer. She couldn't forget nor could she forgive at the moment and removed his arm from around her before turning away from him. She wiped her eyes, but soon the tears returned and they would not stop. She had trusted Mamoru, but he had hurt her by keeping the truth from her. She wondered how could he sit there silently as he watched her continually torture herself day by day as she desperately tried to get pregnant. She couldn't bear to think about it, but her mind refused to think of anything else. The tears started to come faster and she soon she had cried herself back to sleep.

However, this time sleep wasn't peaceful for Usagi. Once more she found herself standing in the center of a crystal palace wearing the same long white dress and holding a silver staff. Before her she saw the gold and white cradle that was in her last dream. It was slowly rocking back and forth in the middle of the room. She didn't want to approach it for she knew what she would find and what would be taken from her again.

She turn and ran in the opposite direction, but in a few moments found herself back at the room with the cradle in it.

"No!" she shouted as she tried to flee again, but ended up back in the spot she started at. However, Usagi was determined to get away and continued to try. Over and over again she came back to the room with the cradle and over and over again she turn and ran. However, it seemed no matter which direction she went she ended up in the same place.

Finally, Usagi could run no longer and stood there staring at the cradle before her where Chibi-Usa slept.

"Maybe this time it will be different," she told herself, but she didn't believe it and still did not want to approach the sleeping infant.

Suddenly she heard a voice whisper, "Why don't you approach the craddle?"

"I don't want to," Usagi yelled. "She'll just be taken from me again!" Suddenly an invisible force began to pull her unwilling body towards the cradle. "No. Don't," she protested as she tried to resist, but found that she couldn't control her legs. "Let go of me! Please, let go of me!"

"The future is not your's to control," the voice spoke again.

Soon she found herself standing beside the cradle. Usagi was determined not to look inside, but she still could not control herself from doing so. Slowly she peaked inside to find her daughter sleeping peacefully; however, this time Usagi didn't feel warm and good inside as she had last time.

When she spotted the hand upon the cradle she knew what would happen next, her precious Chibi-Usa would be taken from her. She couldn't bare to look at the woman who stole her future from her, but she was unable to stop herself from doing just that. She found Galaxia in the same rocking chair as she had before and those two red eyes filled with hatred were staring directly at Usagi.

Slowly a smirk began to form upon the woman's lips as she said, "Your child shall be mine."

"Please, not again," Usagi begged as her voice trembled.

As she placed her hand upon her daughter's head. Usagi tried to look away but couldn't. She still was unable to flee.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi sobbed as she stared at the infant waiting for her to disappear.

A few seconds went by and the child remained lying in the cradle. Although the baby had not faded away like it did in the dream before, Usagi still felt frightened. She looked back up at Galaxia to find the smirk still upon the woman's face.

"Stupid woman," she told her as she proceeded to pick up Chibi-Usa.

"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"I told you, your child shall be mine," Galaxia responded as she began to laugh.

Suddenly Usagi heard more laughing and it wasn't coming from the woman before her. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. Quickly she looked up to find a man with black hair and blue eyes standing beside her hated enemy. He was dressed in purple and he was holding a golden staff that was much like the silver one she had. There was no mistaking who he was, for she would know him from anywhere, it was her beloved Mamoru.

"No this can't be happening," she said as her body was freed from what had been holding her. She dropped to her knees and asked with trembling lips, "Why Mamoru, why?" King Endymion said nothing in return. She stared into his eyes hoping to find an answer, but instead she found only found blue eyes as cold as ice looking back at her.

"Your child shall be mine," Galaxia repeated before adding, "as will everything else."

"Mamoru..." she sadly whispered.

A smirk formed on his lips as he wrapped an arm around Galaxia's waist. They both began laughing as they turned around to walk away with the infant child.

"No, Mamoru," Usagi pleaded as she reached out for him, "Please don't leave me."

He did not respond and soon she could no longer see them.

"I don't want to be alone," she cried as she sat upon the floor with tears in her eyes, "Mamoru come back to me!"

The next morning Usagi's moving woke Mamoru. He could tell that she was still sleeping, but it didn't seem that it was very peaceful. The bed shook with every toss and turn that Usagi made. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Within seconds, she calmed down, but not completely. It was then that he noticed she had been crying in her sleep.

Suddenly she spoke, "No, Mamoru. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

"My poor Usako," Mamoru said, "what terrible dreams you must be having." "Don't worry I shall never leave you," he reassured her as he placed a kiss upon her forehead.

Although she were still sleeping she seemed to have heard him, and after she wrapped an arm around him and buried her head in his chest, she did not move again.


	15. The Visitors

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 15: The Visitors 

Author's Comments

I finally managed to write another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but it's hard to find time to write. Not only that, but when I have the time I usually feel like drawing more than writing. I finally made myself sit down and write though!

In this chapter Usagi is still depressed and her friends come bearing gifts in hope of cheering her up. There will probably be two more chapters similar to this one afterwards, but each will have different visitors and as such different reactions from Usagi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
--------------------

No matter what Mamoru tried he could not cheer up his poor pig-tailed princess. She would pull away from his touch and every time she would look his way he saw the same pain in her eyes as the day before, which for some reason would not fade. He longed to see her smile once more. He would cherish and gladly eat any ruined dish she made if he thought it would bring the old Usagi back, but she would no longer cook. It had been a week and Usagi had barely left her bed in that time. Yet he continuously tried to heal the hole in her heart, but he no longer knew how to do it, which made him grow more sad and desperate with each passing day.

"It's a beautiful sunny day outside Usako," he told her as he pulled the drapes open and hoped it would improve her mood.

Usagi didn't reply and continued to stare at the wall before her.

"Your favorite show is on; do you want to watch it?" he said as he walked over to the TV in front of the bed and pushed the button to turn it on. With in seconds pictures lit up the screen and voices filled the room.

The blonde remained silent and didn't even look towards the television.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" he asked determined to get his wife to speak. "We can have anything you want," he told her, but still she said nothing. "How about we go to your favorite restaurant?" Mamoru offered, but still nothing. "Perhaps you're just not hungry yet, would you like to go do something instead? The movies maybe, or how about shopping? You can buy whatever you like." he suggested; however, even the promise of new clothes didn't cheer Usagi up. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I should of told you. Please speak to me Usako," he said softly, not expecting a response and not getting one. Mamoru sighed at the lack of response from his wife and was about to sit down on the bed beside her when he heard the doorbell ring.

The sounding of the buzzer made Usagi's head turn towards the door, but she still refused to speak.

"I'll be right back," Mamoru said as he walked out of the room. He made his way over to the front door and opened it up to find all of Usagi's friends, including elusive Ami.

"Hello," Mina said with a big smile on her face, "We thought we'd come and try to cheer Usagi up.

"We all brought gifts," Makoto said as they all held out their presents for the pig-tailed woman.

"Hopefully you'll have more luck than I did," he told them as he sighed.

"Its that bad?" the brown-headed woman asked worriedly.

Mamoru nodded as he let all of them in. "She rarely leaves her room," he said sadly.

"Poor Usagi," Ami said with her voice full of sorrow, "I feel so bad. I wonder if I'm entirely at fault."

"You're no more responsible than the rest of us," Rei told the blue haired girl. "If only we had been strong enough to protect her none of this would have happened," the dark-headed woman said miserably.

"Even I wasn't strong enough," Hotaru said sadly as she dropped her head.

"We all feel the same way, but there isn't anything we can do to change that," Michiru said. "But the fact that we are here now gives us the chance to try to make things right."

"You're right," Mina replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Haruka asked. "Standing around here sure isn't going to cheer her up."

"You've got a point there," Makoto said as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Please lead the way," Setsuna told Mamoru.

Mamoru walked back to the room Usagi sat in with everyone else following behind him. When he reached the bedroom door the pig-tailed woman was looking directly at him.

"Usako you have some guests," he told her as he entered the room stood over by Usagi.

"Hi Usagi," Haruka said as everyone filed into the now cramped room.

Without saying a word Usagi averted her eyes and began to stare at the floor.

"Don't be like that dumpling," Haruka told her, but the blonde didn't flinch.

"Hotaru you go first," Setsuna suggested.

The girl nodded and said, "I brought this for you." She walked towards the bed with a white box in her hands and held it out for the pig-tailed woman to take.

Usagi looked up at the offering before her and hesitated a minute before taking it from the dark headed girl. She slowly lifted the box to find a picture in a silver frame lying inside. She carefully removed it from the container and placed the box on the bed beside her. Usagi began to inspect the picture closer and upon doing so she saw Chibi-Usa staring back at her. Hotaru and she were standing next the happy smiling pink-headed girl. For a moment Usagi's sadness melted away and it looked as if she might smile, but her friends quickly found out that it didn't last and her sorrow shortly returned.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi whispered as her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. She dropped the picture upon the bed and brought her head to rest on her knees as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said with sorrow in her voice as her head fell and she retreated to the back of the room.

"It's alright," Setsuna told the dark headed girl beside her, but Hotaru remained saddened.

"Maybe you should all leave," Mamoru told them as he started to herd them out the door.

Rei stood off to the side as everyone left the room. Soon only she remained in the room with the blonde. Without looking up at Usagi she began to speak, "We were only trying to protect you since we couldn't do that when it came to Galaxia. We are all very sorry. It was our duty and we failed. I'd give my life to change what happened... but I can't." She dropped the package she was holding on the bed. A tear trickled down Rei's face and landed on top of it. "Please, cheer up Usagi, it's what you do best," she said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru told Mamoru as he entered the living room. "I shouldn't have brought that picture."

"Don't worry Hotaru," he said, "that's the closest I've seen her come to smiling all week."

The dark headed girl looked up at him with a small sad smile upon her lips.

"I hate to have all of you come all this way for nothing," he told them.

Mina replied, "We had to try."

Mamoru nodded in response and said, "I hate to ask you to leave now, but I really must prepare Usagi's dinner. If I don't bring it to her she won't eat."

"There's no need," Makoto assured him as she held out a plastic container that was covered with a matching lid. "My present was food. I thought it might cheer her up, although now I doubt it will do much of that," she said as she sighed.

"Thanks anyway," Mamoru replied as he took the food from her hands and walked over to the door, opening it so they could leave.

"Wait," Mina said, "What should we do with the rest of the gifts?"

"I'll take them and give them to her later," he told them. "Maybe if I'm lucky one of them will cheer her up for more than a couple of seconds."

One by one the guests began to file out of the door each placing their packages in Mamoru's arms before leaving.

"Please inform us if there is any change," Ami said as she gave him her gift and walked out the door.

"I'll be sure to," he replied.

As Setsuna reached the door she turned towards Mamoru and said, "I'll drop back by soon." With that she gave him the package she was holding and continued walking out of the house.

Rei was the last to leave. "I left it with Usagi," is all she said before walking out the door.

With his arms full he slowly closed the door behind her, being cautious not to drop any of the gifts. He carefully placed them on the kitchen counter before grabbing Makoto's food and heading to the bedroom so he could tend to his wife.


	16. Setsuna Returns

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 16: Setsuna's Return 

Author's Comments

I finally managed to write another chapter, yea! I'm sorry it took so long. Hopefully I still have readers after all this wait. I would have written a chapter sooner, but I had been busy. I recently graduated from college. Excuse any mistakes I have I posted this as soon as I was done writing it so everyone could get to read it faster. Feel free to tell me if you find any and I'll be sure to correct them.

Well anyway, in this chapter Usagi is still depressed, what a shock. However, this time a surprise visitor comes to keep her company.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, duh.  
-------------------

Usagi sat in her bed holding a picture in a silver frame to her heart. It was the one of Chibi-Usa that Hotaru had given her as a gift the day before. That wasn't the only thing she received, and she was currently surrounded by various presents from the others. Each one was as unique as the person that brought it; however, they all had one purpose. It was to cheer her up, but they all had failed.

Minako had bought her a video game Usagi had been dying to play. Though she didn't feel like playing it, so it remained there beside her in its packaging. Makoto had cooked her some of her favorite foods filled with love. She had eaten them the night before, but in her current state, it hadn't tasted as good as it did before. Setsuna had brought a long white and pink dress that Usagi assumed her friend had made by hand. She knew Setsuna had wanted to create her own line of clothing and thought perhaps this was the start of it.

"The dress is beautiful and it fits me well," the pig-tailed woman told herself, "but I just can't truly appreciate it when I feel like this."

Michiru had given her a music CD, which was filled with the violinist's own songs. They were soft and calming, and many of the melodies reminded Usagi of the ocean, but no matter how soothing the sounds were they couldn't pacify her turbulent soul. Haruka had bought her a bouquet of roses and a box of her favorite chocolates, which was something Mamoru would have ordinarily done if Usagi were upset. That would have normally cheered her up, but this time was unlike any other and such things, no matter how heartfelt they were, couldn't make her smile.

Rei had given her some of her favorite comics. She knew how precious they were to the priestess. There was also a photo album included with the comics. It was full of pictures of her and her friends taken during the short periods of happiness and peace they had after the defeat of each enemy. Scars of the battles could be seen in some of the photos, which struck a cord in Usagi's heart. It reminded her of how everyone else had fought beside her no matter what the odds and how much they had pain and sacrifice they went through as well. They had allowed her to let the hurt go and finally forgive them, but she still was sad and heartbroken over the thought of Chibi-Usa.

Besides Hotaru and Rei's presents, Ami's had come closest to fulfilling its purpose. Her blue-haired friend had written a letter of apology, much like the others had done in the cards that came with each gift. However, Ami had taken it a step further and had given her copies of several pages from her own personal diary. Most of them told of how bad her blue-haired friend had felt keeping such a secret from Usagi. A few others had exposed the lie she had told her at the doctor's office. They also went on to show how wrong she had felt doing it and the guilt she had experienced afterwards.

"If only she had stopped there," Usagi thought as she sighed and looked at Ami's final gift. It was self-help book that was suppose to cure her depression, but it had done the exact opposite.

Usagi knew each and every one of them had carefully picked out her presents with the hopes of cheering her up. She also knew that a lot of love went into them as well, but the pig-tailed woman was still saddened by the knowledge that she couldn't conceive.

She turned her attention to the picture clenched to her chest. She stared longingly at it and placed a hand on her daughter's precious face.

Meanwhile there was a knock at the front door.

"I wonder who that could be," Mamoru said to himself as he walked towards the door. He was about to twist the knob when it flew open and something pink ran towards him at full speed. It quickly leapt into his arms and wrapped itself around his neck.

"Mamo-chan!" a familiar voice cried.

He looked into his arms to find Chibi-Usa sitting in them. His mouth dropped open and he was speechless.

"Small lady, that was very improper," Setsuna said from the doorway.

"But Mamo-chan was taking too long and I knew he wouldn't care anyway," the pink-haired child replied.

"No matter how excited you are you don't burst into other people's houses," the green-haired woman said as she scolded her.

"It's perfectly alright," Mamoru said as he recovered from the shock and with that he gave his daughter a hug.

"See told ya," Chibi-Usa said.

Setsuna let out a sigh and said, "Don't encourage her."

Mamoru chuckled as he let her inside and closed the door behind her. "I take it this is what you had in mind when you told me you'd be back.

She simply nodded in reply.

"I've missed you," he said as he returned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"I have too," she responded and hugged him tighter.

"There is someone who is going to love to see you in the other room," Mamoru told her as he placed her on the ground. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

Usagi was still engrossed in the picture and unaware of her visitors when they made it to the doorway. Suddenly they heard her whisper something. It was hard to make out, but it sounded like Chibi-Usa's name.

"What?" the pink-haired girl replied.

"It's as if I can hear her voice," Usagi said quietly as she pressed the picture to her body again.

"What's wrong with you?" Chibi-Usa asked as she climbed on the bed in front of her. Usagi's eyes grew wide with shock as she sat their frozen. "What's with you, you look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you sick or something?" the pink-haired girl said as she placed a hand on the blonde woman's forehead. With that Usagi's eyes began to swell up with tears and her lip began to tremble.

"I'm not dreaming," she cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and the tears began to flow. "I thought you were dead!"

"I take it you haven't told her anything," Mamoru whispered from the doorway as he turned to look at the woman standing beside him.

She shook her head and continued to watch the happy scene before them. "Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile," she suggested.

He nodded and replied, "I think that's best." With that he slowly pulled the door shut.


	17. An Enemy Emerges?

Trouble With Chibi  
Chapter 17: An Enemy Emerges? 

Author's Comments

Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, but at least it wasn't as long as last time. I would have posted it sooner, but I had a major case of writer's block. I knew a small portion of what I wanted to occur, but didn't know how or in which order. Then when I finally figured it out and then sat down to write it only to realize I couldn't figure out how to write it. I eventually got past my writers block and am already thinking of the next chapter so hopefully it won't take so long next time since I know everyone will probably be very anxious to see what happens next.

For those of you who may not remember, Kumo is Usagi's cousin and Mamoru's half-sister. She appeared in chapter 5 with her guardian Arachne bearing anniversary gifts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
----------------

Chibi-Usa sat on the bed beside Usagi who was currently squeezing her tightly and crying tears of joy. After a few moments like this the pink haired girl began struggling to get out of the woman's grip. She seemed oblivious to the situation, or that was until the child spoke.

"Too tight," Chibi-Usa gasped. With that Usagi loosened her grip, but continued to hold her daughter. When she caught her breath she asked the blonde, "Why would you think I was dead?"

"Everyone kept telling me I couldn't have children. I didn't believe them at first and thought it must be some enemy's scheme. After awhile I began to think it might be true, but now that you're here I know they must be wrong." Usagi replied as she looked down at her future daughter and smiled.

"But..." Chibi-Usa began when she was interrupted by a jingling sound.

"What's that?" Usagi asked as the door flew open and a smiling white face appeared.

In stepped a woman who looked similar to a jester. She was wearing a white and silver jester suit with a big pink bow on her chest and another one was on her back. On her face she wore a smiling white mask with gold trim and a pink jewel. She had a gold bell hanging from each ear and there were four similar bells hanging from four flaps of what looked to be a jester hat. With lightening fast reflexes the woman pulled three daggers from behind her back and began juggling them.

Instantly Usagi begin screaming and clutched tighter onto Chibi-Usa. After a few seconds the she began to calm down, but then to her horror, a dagger suddenly flew at Chibi-Usa's head. Upon impact the pink haired girl fell backwards off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi screamed in shock as she glanced down at her daughter's body crumpled on the floor. With her eyes full of tears she looked up at the jester. "Why? Haven't I been hurt enough?" she asked.

The jester woman was staring down at the floor where the other two daggers had fallen at her feet. She seemed rather embarrassed at the situation and was oblivious to Usagi's questions. Quickly she pulled out four colored balls from behind her back and looked up at the blonde. When she saw the look on the pig-tailed woman's face she began to shake nervously as she backed up into the wall.

Usagi glanced at what she was holding and gasped. "What now you want her dream mirror? I won't let you get away with what you've done," she said before jumping off the bed and shouting, "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

Before Usagi could even finish her transformation the jester ran out the door and down the hall screaming, dropping the balls behind her.

Eternal Sailor Moon began to chase her, but only managed to get her wings stuck in the door. "Come back here you Dead Moon Circus reject! I won't let you get away!" she cried as she struggled to fit though the doorway.

Meanwhile in the living room Mamoru and Setsuna were arguing with another woman.

"Usagi already has a visitor," Mamoru said. "They need some time to themselves."

Suddenly the jester ran out of the hallway screaming frantically. "She's going to kill me!" the jester shouted as she hid behind the other woman. Seconds later Eternal Sailor Moon emerged in the living room with tears streaming down her face.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said sounding quite shocked as he saw what his wife was wearing.

"Where did she go?" she asked, ignoring Mamoru.

"Who?" Setsuna asked.

"That evil jester," Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"You mean her?" the woman said as she pointed to the jester behind her.

"You must be Galaxia's minion," she said as she spotted the jester crouching behind the woman. She looked up at the woman's face to see who was blocking her path to her victim. The woman had half white and half black hair, and eventually Usagi found herself staring into all too familiar red eyes, it was her cousin Kumo. "Kumo-chan, why are you protecting her?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily as she turned around to face the jester and placed her hands on her hips.

"My hand slipped, it was an accident" the woman replied nervously.

"Slipped? You call what you did to Chibi-Usa an accident!" Usagi screamed.

"What's a Chibi-Usa?" the jester asked the woman standing in front of her.

Kumo, who was just as clueless, shrugged and replied, "How am I suppose to know?"

"What happened to Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

"You know what a Chibi-Usa is?" Kumo asked her brother.

"Yes, she's my daughter," he replied.

"You cheated on Usagi? No wonder why she's crying," his sister said angrily. "It was with her wasn't it?" she said pointing to Setsuna. "Look lady I don't know what right you think you have to go around sleeping with other people's husbands and breaking up marriages!" she told the green haired woman as she began to step towards her.

"How dare you accuse me of such things. I am nothing but loyal to the King and Queen," Setsuna said sounding insulted.

"Don't go Kumo-chan. If you leave she's going to hurt me," the jester said as she held onto the woman's feet, but it did little good and Kumo dragged her behind her.

"No it's not like that, " Mamoru said blocking his sister's path to Setsuna. "She's Usagi's child." he told her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Usagi can't have kids so this Chibi-Usa you speak of can't be her daughter," Kumo said angrily.

Upon hearing her daughter's name, Usagi detransformed and sank to the floor. "S-she's dead," she said.

"What?" Mamoru said in shock, completely forgetting about the incident with Setsuna and Kumo.

"She killed her!" the blonde said as she pointed to the jester woman.

"I did what?" she asked sounding rather confused.

"You threw a dagger at her head!" the blonde cried. Mamoru gasped and looked as if he were about to faint, but he quickly pulled himself together for his wife's sake. He dropped down next to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry upon his shoulder for the loss of their daughter.


End file.
